Falling Into Grace
by Lady Blackmour
Summary: A crossover fic, TolkienVHD. The only daughter of Legolas is placed under D's protection. Can the purity of one elf maid dispel the long dark of a tortured soul? Finally updated: chapter 8.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Okay, a lot of people are skeptical of this.  If you're even reading this author's note, I want to say thatnk you for giving me a chance.  What can I say?  I love D, and I love Tolkien.  Special thanks go out to Julie, and all my love to Andy, for proofreading this for me.  Please, please leave me a review.  Constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames will be used to roast my haggis.  __J  Thanks!_

_Oh, and special thanks to Lifehouse for inspiring me to write this with their song, to all the cast and crew of VHD 2000 for such a wonderful movie.  No money is being made, no infringement intended, blah blah blah…  This is a romance, so there will at least be references to sexual situations, but anything explicit will be posted separately._

Falling Into Grace

_"And I am falling into grace,_

_to__ the unknown, to where you are."_

_-Lifehouse_

            Even a mechanical horse could wear down if ridden too hard.  He knew this.  And that was why, even as he kicked his heels harder into the horse's sides, he thought of what he would do if the horse broke down.

            There was no way he would be able to keep up with his game on foot, not even him.  It was fast, amazingly fast.  This chase would be lost.  He'd have to start again tomorrow, with a new horse.  As he urged the beast even faster, he pondered where would be the nearest place he could purchase a new mount.

            And all the while, sharp black eyes were focused on that bit of darkness just a little darker than the rest of the night, which always seemed to be just out of his reach.

            He cursed his luck that this particular vampire was not theatrical enough to use a carriage, but rode his own mount, which was at least as fast, if not faster, than the hunter's.  Things were not looking good.  He had already been tracking the creature for weeks, and success was most definitely not on the horizon.

            Perhaps desperate measures were called for.

            It was not something he experienced as if he were outside himself.  No.  He was painfully aware of the darkness that enveloped him, aware of his vision clouding momentarily, aware of the sudden sharpness of unnaturally long canines against his lower lip…

            He felt the tendrils of power reaching out towards his game, preparing to pull him down, to pull him back, to stun him and make him momentarily helpless.  That moment was all the hunter needed, before his sword would be unsheathed and the vampire's terror would be ended.

            It was close now; he could almost see the darkness about to reach his prey…

            There was a blinding flash of white, and his concentration was broken.  The tendrils of power he had been slowly sending out came back to him with such force that it nearly knocked him from his saddle.  When his vision cleared, when he regained his balance, he was aware of a jagged white light, floating, hovering above the ground…a tear, as if the air had been rent apart by a dull knife.

            It was through that tear, that portal, it seemed, that he saw the vampire, silhouetted in black against the intense light, ride straight through for only a moment before he disappeared.

            The hunter hesitated, slowed to a stop, paused momentarily, uncertain of what to do next.  Then the portal began to close, and his mind was made up.  He could not risk losing the vampire to another dimension.  Kicking his heels hard into the horse's sides, he leapt forward into the blinding light.  Flaring out behind him, the tip of his cape was pulled through moments before the light disappeared completely, and the Earth was once again plunged into darkness.

            Already in some world other than his own, the hunter did not hear the soft, menacing laughter from just behind where the portal had closed.


	2. Chapter one

_A/N: If you're a little confused about Aéllanwen's abilities, think Troi from Star Trek: The Next Generation.  Aéllanwen's name, by the way, is inspired by the character Eilonwy in the Prydain Chronicles by Lloyd Alexander, one of the best fantasy series out there.  Go read them today!  g  As always, r/r._

Falling Into Grace

_Chapter 1_

_"I recognize the way you make me feel._

_It's hard to think that you might not be real."_

_-Michelle Branch_

            Aéllanwen jerked suddenly awake, confused, troubled by her dream.  For a moment she merely stared at the elegantly carved ceiling of her bed chamber, trying to slow her breathing, and to soothe the erratic beating of her heart.  When she was reasonably calm, she got up and moved to the window, pausing briefly to catch up her dressing gown against the chill before she went out on the balcony.  The cold autumn night air brought her even more fully awake, chasing the last vestiges of sleep from her so that she could think more clearly.

            It had been a strange dream.  Aéllanwen had long ago learned to live with the idea that she was unlike most elves.  The empathic abilities she had inherited from her mother made her more sensitive than most to her surroundings, and to the attitudes and emotions of others.  She was learning to control it, and to block it out when she needed to, but even more than a century of living with it was not nearly enough time to be in complete control.  Her mother had smiled at her benevolently when Aéllanwen had admitted that she despaired of *ever* being in total control, saying that most elves were never really in total control of their own minds and reminding her that her own life of more than a millennium had not been enough time to perfect her abilities, then adding wryly that her father had been alive for more than *three* millennia, and he had still not mastered his emotions, even without the added difficulty of Empathy.  Aéllanwen knew that Andrenel, though a terribly practical person, out of necessity of her own gift, dearly loved her husband, was in fact often herself given to excessive emotion when it came to her family, and was said to have wept for joy on her wedding day and at the birth of all her children, and so she had simply laughed and given her mother a grateful hug.

            Of course there had been other hardships growing up, not the least of which that her gift made her most decidedly different from the other children, and that, from time to time, they were, perhaps a little understandably, disturbed when she would burst into tears for no apparent reason, or that she seemed to be able to read their thoughts.  In truth she could not, could only sense their emotions, but an especially strong emotion of any sort left only so many possibilities as to the thoughts of the person feeling it, and so she often merely guessed correctly.

            It would have been much worse, she knew, were she not who she was, the only Princess of Mirkwood.  Her father, Legolas Greenleaf, besides being the king of Mirkwood since his father had traveled to the West, was a bit of a hero and a legend among the elves of Middle-Earth for the part he had played in the War of the Ring, and it's ultimate destruction, having been one of the original Nine in the Fellowship, and having later helped to lead the men of Rohan against the armies of Saruman.  His importance was also somewhat heightened by Mirkwood being one of the few, and by far the largest, of the elven kingdoms still remaining in Middle-Earth after the fall of the Dark, when most of the elves had left to cross the Sea, and only the much younger elves, those who still felt a hold, an attachment, to the land of their birth had remained behind.  Legolas's father had remained behind long enough to see his son married and installed in the throne, and then to see the birth of his first grandchild, Aéllanwen's older brother Gryphondal.  Aéllanwen herself had never known her grandfather, but she did not grieve, certain as she was that they would meet when she, too, felt the call of the sea.

           She pushed away from the balcony railing now, frustrated.  She had been going over and over her dream in her mind, and the only thing she was even relatively certain of was that she could expect an arrival, a coming of sorts…and yet she still had no idea whom, nor even if this coming was something to be anticipated with gladness or with fear, for it was accompanied with a feeling that was a truly strange mix of both.

            She sighed and climbed back into bed.  It was no good losing sleep over it now.  She would simply have to tell her mother about it in the morning, and hope she could help.

**********************

            If the hunter had entered the portal in the woods expecting to emerge in some sort of terrible hell-dimension, it can be little doubted that he was more than shocked with where he actually found himself.  The woods were cool, with a sharpness in the air that he recognized as autumn, or perhaps early winter.  The trees were exceedingly tall, the most beautiful he had ever seen, and they seemed to whisper about him and at him.  It appeared a most wondrous and beautiful place, wherever he had landed.

            But he had long ago learned to be wary of beauty.

            He became suddenly aware of light to his right, and he regarded it for only a moment before turning his horse's head in the direction of the source; though he may be suspicious, it was a very long time since he had been truly cautious.

            It was not long before he could see his destination, a rather medieval looking walled city in the midst of the trees.  It came to him as he rode toward it that he had no idea who or what resided within.  Such lack of knowledge would not stop him from riding right up to gates and requesting to be let in, but he did hate that feeling of ignorance.  Even with the Barberoi, so many years before, he had had a good idea that he might not be coming out alive, which was in itself somehow comforting, just to know what to expect.  But this…

           He was aware of their presence even before he saw them, several tall figures, dressed in green and brown, their long, fair hair pulled back behind their ears, which he saw were slightly pointed, like a vampire…and yet he was certain they were not vampires.  They were fair, but not pale, the eyes were the wrong colour, and they all sported a bow.  

Vampires rarely used "mortal" weapons.

They surrounded him, training arrows at his heart.  He did not register surprise.  He had expected such an attack.  He looked above him and in the darkness he could discern several more figures perched in the branches of the trees, watching him warily.

            "Who, are you, stranger, and why do you travel the kingdom of Mirkwood?" asked the one who must be the leader.

            The hunter regarded him silently for a moment, as if trying to decide how to answer.  Finally he said simply, "I am called D, I am a hunter, and I have lost my way."

            The leader looked at him for a long time.  These people, whoever they were, seemed weary of him, and yet…it was not for the reasons that most feared him.  They seemed to regard him as little more than a stranger passing through their land, to be treated with as much caution as any other stranger.

            It was, D thought, rather a strange feeling, not to be instantly judged.

            "And what is it," the leader asked, "that you hunt?  Orcs are nearly extinct.  What else could be of profit for you?"

            "Orcs" was a word D did not recognize, but he did not say as much.  "I have hunted many things, in my time, but I am, primarily, a vampire hunter."

            "Vampire…" said the being slowly, as if testing the word.  "I do not know what a vampire is…"

            Oh, this was wonderful.  Of all the places the vampire could have landed, he had chosen a world that knew nothing of his kind, that was entirely defenseless.  D was certain that, having gone through the same portal, they had landed in the same forest, but God only knew where the vampire was now…

            "A vampire," he replied, in explanation, "is an immortal and nearly invincible creature, forever in a state somewhere between life and death…not alive, but not exactly dead either.  They are confined to the night, for the sunlight will them, and they feed off of the blood of mortals."  It was blunt, but there was no point in wasting time or words.

            The archer looked supremely disturbed.  "We do not know such creatures here."  He paused, then took a step closer, lowering his bow, and looked up at D, who was still mounted.  "Did you chase one of these vampires into our woods?"

            D inclined his head.  "In a manner of speaking, yes; though I do not know where he is now…I…lost him about the time I entered your domain."

            The being seemed to consider this.  "I believe you should speak to our king," he said finally.  "He is older than I, and perhaps he knows of these vampires.  At any rate, if there is a danger to the elves, he should be informed.  Will you please accompany us?"

            D simply nodded, old aristocratic ways long ago ingrained in him quickly surfacing.  "I would be honoured to speak with your king."

            "Dynariel!" called the…elf, D supposed, remembering what he had said before, "a threat to the elves."  It was strange.  D remembered the images of "elves" that humans had long had, and they were very little like this…

            His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of an elf maid.  "This is Dynariel," said the first elf.  "She will escort you to the city.  I wish you luck."  He turned and had soon disappeared into the shadows.  Dynariel spoke.

            "You are very still and quiet," she said thoughtfully, "as if you are waiting for something."  She shrugged, and gestured in the direction of the gates.  "Well, are you ready to be on your way?"

            D merely nodded again, perhaps proving her observation correct, and dismounted to walk beside her, leading his horse behind him.  Not surprisingly, the walk was silent, until they reached the gates, at which time Dynariel called up a greeting to the guard to let them in.  By now the sun was rising, and the city was beginning to wake up, stores were opening, people were on the streets.  The buildings were mostly of stone, beautifully and elaborately carved, etched with vines, and leaves, and other images of nature.  There were even structures high above the ground, in the branches of the largest trees.  Dynariel led him to the center of town, to a massive, but elegant great hall, more painfully beautiful than any D had ever seen, whether built by vampire or by human.  All around him, D felt an almost overwhelming purity, and beauty that went beyond the mere physical.

            When the reached the castle, a young elf came towards them.  "He will take your horse…" began Dynariel, and then she paused.  She looked at the horse, then at D.  "He is a very unusual horse…" she trailed off.

            A slight raise of one eyebrow.  "He is mechanical."

            She looked shocked.  "Mechanical!?"  A pause.  "Then he does not eat."

            "He does."

            It was her turn to raise an eyebrow.  "I see.  Very well, we shall take excellent care of him."  She nodded to the stable boy, who took the reins, looking shyly, but curiously up at the stranger.  Dynariel was also looking at him very closely.  He resisted the unfamiliar urge to squirm.  "I think," she said finally.  "That you, Hunter, have traveled very far to get to Mirkwood.  I pray that you will find your way home."

            And she turned to walk through the doors of the Great Hall.  He stood for a long moment, silent and still, and then he finally turned to follow her.

*******************************

            Aéllanwen awoke to knocking.  Groggily, she crawled out of bed and went to open the door.  "Hmm?" she sighed.

            It was her mother.  "Dress quickly, please, _a'mael.  We have a guest, and I want you there to observe.  He should be a bit of a challenge, for word is he reveals nothing with his face and little more with his words."_

            Aéllanwen was instantly awake.  It had been some time since they had had a visitor they knew nothing about, and she was worried she was getting a bit rusty in her ability to read strangers.  A chance to test them again was just what she wanted.

            Andrenel was smiling.  "You slept late today, 'Wen.  At least an hour past dawn," she remarked wryly.

            "I had a dream," 'Wen replied as she dressed.  She shook her head at her mother's questioning look.  "I'll tell you about it later."  There was a pause. "You said a guest.  But why is he here?"

            "Dynariel, one of the scouts, escorted him into the city.  She said he is a hunter of some sort, and that he has information on a potential threat to us, but would not say more."

            "He is an elf?"

           Andrenel shook her head.  "To be honest, we have no idea *what* he is."  She made a face.  "That sounds so crude, but…it is the truth.  He is not a man, but neither is he an elf, and he is certainly not a hobbit or a dwarf, or even a wizard, for though he is quite surprisingly tall, he has no beard, and carries a sword, not a staff."  She shook her head.  "He is very much a mystery.  We shall have to rely very heavily on my abilities, for we cannot even draw on our knowledge of his race."

            By now Aéllanwen was dressed, and had pulled her hair back from her face.  "I look forward to the challenge," she remarked.  "Well, I am ready, shall we go?"  She hooked her arm through her mother's and they were off.

            They found Legolas dressed in a simple tunic of light green, waiting in a small antechamber next to the main throne room, furnished simply with several polished wooden chairs of a deep brown placed in front of a large fireplace and a small table in one corner.  He smiled when he saw them.  "Good morning, _lisse'corm," he said to Aéllanwen, giving her a kiss on the forehead._

            "Good morning, _Atar," she smiled back.  "Thank you for letting me be here for your council."_

            "_Lle creoso, Aéllanwen.  You are ready.  Weiryn," he spoke to his steward, "You may see him in, now."_

            Weiryn bowed.  "Yes, my lord.  Shall I take his weapon from him?"

            Legolas considered.  "No.  Let him keep it.  It will be a gesture of trust."

            Weiryn nodded, and left.  Andrenel moved to stand beside her husband, and Aéllanwen stood next to her.  She took a deep, steadying breath, beginning to feel a bit nervous.  Her mother squeezed her hand gently.

            Weiryn returned, leading the hunter.  Suddenly Aéllanwen felt an overpowering sadness, a loneliness like nothing she had ever felt or imagined.  She gasped when she saw him fully.  He was very tall, indeed, taller even than her father, lean, but heavily muscled.  Very pale, even white, with steely gray eyes set in a face that was delicate, otherworldly.  His hair was long, reaching nearly to his waist, dark, and gently waved, covered by a wide brimmed hat.  He wore black armour of some sort, a long cloak, and a blue stone on a chain around his neck, and he was armed with the longest sword she had ever seen.  Pointed ears peaked out from under his dark locks, but her mother was right: he was no elf.  She had never seen anyone quite like him.

            "Welcome, Hunter."  Her father was speaking, and she struggled to push aside the painful feelings this stranger brought with him to focus on what was being said.

            The hunter bowed his head, unsheathing his sword, laying it flat across his palms and holding it out in front of himself.  He moved directly in front of Legolas and kneeled, laying his weapon on the floor at the elf's feet.  "I thank you for meeting with me, my lord."

            Legolas bid him rise with a light touch on the shoulder, (was it her imagination, or did she see him flinch away just the slightest bit?) then inclined his head in return.  "By all means," the king replied gravely, "do tell me of this threat you perceive…"

            The hunter was silent for a moment, resheathing his sword, and then he began.

            He told the story in great detail; his voice was quiet, and deep.  He spoke of chasing his game through what could only be a portal of some sort, he explained that he came from a world entirely different from theirs, and that he did not, now know where he was, only that this kingdom was called "Mirkwood."  And then he described the creature he had been hunting, something called a vampire, which was more horrible than almost anything Aéllanwen had ever heard of.  She gasped slightly when he described how they fed on the blood of humans.  When his story was finished, all three elves were deeply troubled.  Legolas turned to look at his wife.  She merely nodded.  He turned back to the hunter.

            "What are you called, Hunter?" he asked.

            "D," was the simple reply.

            "D, I do not know these vampires you speak of.  Indeed, I have never known anything like them.  We do not have such things in Middle Earth.  Do you know why he would have traveled across worlds to reach us?  Surely there are no more humans here than where you come from."

            "Vampires are not limited to the blood of humans.  They can feed on the blood of any creature.  They simply…prefer humans, because they are the most powerful beings in my world."  A pause.  "No, that is not true.  But the vampires do believe that they have the cleanest blood…"

             "But you are not human, friend."  Legolas observed.  He let the statement fall, let the question remain implied, wanting D not to feel as if he were being interrogated.  But as hoped, the hunter answered.  His voice was even, but Aéllanwen felt a wave of resignation as he spoke.

            "No, I am not.  Not entirely.  I am a dhampir, a half breed.  My mother, you see, was human, but my father was a vampire."

            He looked rather as if he expected to be thrown out or attacked, but Legolas only observed calmly, "You are half vampire, and yet you hunt and destroy them."

            "I destroy cruelty," D replied.  "I only destroy those vampires who are guilty of cruelty.  A vampire does not have to feed to survive, but the urge is strong.  If they give in to it, and if they take pleasure it in…then they must be destroyed."  His eyes took on a rather distant look.  "I once knew a vampire who had never touched a human.  He wanted only to be left alone, to escape.  I was hired to kill him, but I could not.  As far as I know, he is still alive."

            "And have you ever taken blood?" Legolas asked softly.  Aéllanwen glanced in shock at her father, then back at the hunter, expecting to feel and to see anger, but D only shook his head.

            "Never."

            Legolas nodded, accepting this as the truth.  "Very well.  Do you then, know why this vampire would have come here, of all places?  What is he seeking?"

            "He has his reasons for hating me," D replied simply.  "I am aware that he wishes me dead, but I am…difficult to kill.  I believe perhaps he is searching for something to make him stronger.  You…" he looked around at the three of them.  Aéllanwen felt again a surge of pain—she had to fight the urge to weep with despair—as their eyes briefly met…was it just her imagination, or did he regard her for just a moment longer than necessary?  "You are not human," D stated.  "And I…I get the distinct impression that you are more powerful than humans.  Is this true?"

            Legolas gave a surreptitious glance to Andrenel. "In many ways, yes.  The Elves

have at least a hint of magic in them that one does not find in humans."

Legolas saw his daughter signal from the corner of his eye that all was

well with the stranger. She sensed no change in his motive and he could feel

that his wife concurred. There was no one alive in Middle-Earth he trusted more.

He had hesitated but the slightest instant during this time but there was no

telling whether the stranger noticed. The king continued, "We are immune to

all disease and infection, and we have lifespans far beyond those of all the

other races."

            D bowed his head.  "It is as I thought.  Your blood would strengthen him.  It is cleaner, it flows with magic, and power.  He will search out an elf to feed on."

            Legolas' alarm showed in his face.  "Then we must set up watches.  I will not let a single one of my people become victim to this…this _thing, this…__agaryulnaer."_

            "No," said D simply.  "It will not work.  He could easily slip through your defenses.  At night, a vampire can move through the darkness like you move through water.  The shadows are his allies, he can fade, he can slink…no…we must try to discover who he will attack, and we must protect _them…just them…"_

            Andrenel spoke.  "But how can we possibly know who he will target?  There are nearly five thousand elves in this kingdom.  We cannot post guards at every door."

            "Power is his game," said D.  "He will find the most powerful among you, and he will single them out.  He will not look for power of the body, but inner power.  Power of the mind and spirit.  The kind of thing that flows like an essence…that _flows through the blood.  And he will prefer a virgin."  It was possible that he looked vaguely uncomfortable at that statement, but it was difficult to be certain.  "Do you know of anyone with a particular gift?  Something that sets them apart?"_

            It took a moment to register, but when it did, Aéllanwen felt as if she were drowning.  All the hunter's pain was pushed from her mind…she made a small, a strangled sound, and looked up to find D staring at her, his face betraying nothing.  The feelings of her parents, however, were frighteningly clear.  They looked at her with horror.

            "Aéllanwen," her mother whispered.  "_Ai, Elbereth…"_

_**translations of elvish**_

_a'mael- beloved_

_lisse'corm-__ sweet heart_

_atar-__ father_

_lle__ creoso- you're welcome_

_agaryulnaer-__ bloodsucker_

_Ai, Elbereth- sort of like saying "Oh, God…"_


	3. Chapter Two

_A/N:  Woo!  Chapter 2!  Sorry it took me so long.  College, you know…urg.  I had a chemistry test and a calculus test in the same week…But here it is, and I hope you like it!  Much much thanks to **Heartless Hero, Hiro, Ashlea Oliver, Xih, Crescent, Cyberkat,  Kitala, Flesh, Lady Ravenshadow, Aravan Fox, Europa,**__ and **Phoenix521 **__for your reviews!  Xih, it's always a pleasure chatting with you.  g  I'm glad I could be around for your first viewing of VHD: Bloodlust!_

_Important note:  Flesh brought it to my attention that there were indeed vampires in Middle Earth.  I was really upset for a bit, so I looked it up in the appendix.  Turns out she was right, **but**__ it's okay because these vampires have been extinct for a very very long time…so long, in fact, that our relatively young elves, (the oldest being Legolas at around 5000 years) would have no memory of them, and certainly no experience with them.  So, yay!  It still works!  But thanks for keeping me on my toes, guys!_

_I don't own it, blah blah blah.  Thanks to Andy for betaing!  Dedicated, as always to him, and also to Andrew Philpot, for the exquisite job he did voicing D in the movie Bloodlust._

Falling Into Grace

Chapter 2

_"I try to hold on, but I'm callous to the bone._

_Maybe that's why I feel alone._

_Maybe that's why I feel so alone."_

_-Creed_

            Aéllanwen was vaguely aware of her father speaking earnesly with the hunter as she huddled against her mother like a small child.  It was a curse.  Her sight was a curse.  Her parents had always told her to be thankful for it, that it would serve its purpose, that it was a gift.  She had always thought they were so wise, but they were wrong.  She was going to die.  She was going to die because of this.  She was going to die because she was different.

            Suddenly she heard her mothers voice, so soft it was as if it were only in her mind.  It might have been.  "Why do you despair, _a'mael?" she murmured soothingly.  "Do not fear.  We shall protect you.  Light will prevail, as it always has.  You must not doubt."  There was a long pause, and Aéllanwen finally raised her head to meet her mothers dark eyes.  Andrenel was smiling.  Her daughter could not help it.  Her lips bowed upwards in response._

            "_Atara…" she whispered.  "You are right.  I cannot despair.  I cannot…"  She pulled away, sitting up tall, though she kept a tight hold on her mother's hand.  "I will fight."  And she sat in silent contemplation, waiting for her father to tell her what she must do next._

            It was a long time before Legolas turned to address them.  "Aéllanwen, the hunter has agreed to keep watch over you until something can be learned of the creature's wherabouts.  You must stay within his sight at all times."  He glanced at D briefly before continuing.  "One of your brothers will also watch over you, and I myself shall head the expedition to search for this vampire.  Search," he added quickly, holding up a hand when his daughter looked to protest.  "Search, but not to destroy.  I hope I am wise enough to know when I am in over my head.  The…extermination…" he made a face at the word, "will be left to D, but I will give you nothing but the best protection, and so for now, the hunt is ours."

Feelings of frustration washed over her, but they were not her own.  She glanced at the hunter.  His face was impassive, as ever, but she was certain the sensation was his.  She studied him for a long moment, studied features that were both indescribably ancient and surprisingly young at the same time, and eyes that could not hide a soul almost too exhausted to go on.  She remembered the pain she had felt when she had first seen him.  It was still there, forever at the back of his mind.  A lonliness like nothing she had ever experienced before.

Inexplicably, a small part of her suddenly wished she could do something, anything, to relieve that lonliness; to take some of it upon herself. Being able to feel it and do nothing sent a chill through her, as her thoughts brushed the knowledge that the years he had borne it must have been unfathomable. His expertise lay in protecting her and she decided that hers lay in rescuing a part of his soul. Somehow…

******************************

It was not until after her daughter was safely asleep, with the hunter keeping watch over her, that Andrenel allowed herself to be afraid.  Shaky legs carried her as far as the bed, where she collapsed, drawing her knees up to her chest.  Elbereth help her, what would she do if she lost Aéllanwen?

She looked up when Legolas returned.  He looked indescribably weary.  He closed the door and leaned back against it, bringing one hand up to cover his eyes for just a moment.  When he looked up again, it was to find his queen staring at him, her own eyes glassy.  "Oh, _melamin," he breathed, pushing away from the door and striding toward her.  She stood up immediately, meeting him half way and falling into his arms.  "Oh Andrenel," he whispered, pressing his face into her hair._

"Legolas, I am so afraid.  I told Aéllanwen not to be frightened.  I told her we would make everything all right.  We will, won't we?  Please tell me we will."  All her centuries of life seemed to fall away in that instant, and she felt a little girl again.  She pressed her face tightly to his chest, needing his reassurance.

"Of course…of course we will.  No one will take her from us.  I swear to you."

They stood that way for a long time, and he prayed silently that he was not lying.

******************************

            It was dark.  Very dark.  For long moments that was all she was aware of.  But suddenly there was something with her.  A presence, in the middle of all that blackness.  She was drawn toward it, but she did not know why.  It called to her.  She was curious.  Who was this?  Her gift came to her suddenly, and she sensed deep pain, intense longing.  Someone…someone needed her…  She began to walk blindly toward the feeling.  A figure emerged from the shadow, a figure that was almost shadow itself.  Features came into view, delicate, otherworldly…deep red eyes framed by equally red hair, set in a face so white it seemed to be tinged with blue.

            The being spoke.

            "Aéllanwen," he whispered, his voice echoing inside and outside her mind.  "Come to me, I need you.  Only you can make me complete…only you can save me…"

            "I'm coming…" she cried, tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks.  "I'm coming, wait for me…"

            "Aéllanwen."

            This new voice came from behind her, deep and resonant.  She spun around to find the hunter standing there, raw emotion on his face, for the first time since she had met him displaying for the world to see what she alone could feel inside him.

            "Aéllanwen," he held out one long fingered hand, and his grey eyes were pleading.  "Come back…don't listen, don't leave me alone…"

            The purvasive lonliness became an all encompassing rage, as the creature of shadow screamed in frustration.  He snarled at them, his eyes lighting with an evil fire, lips drawing back to reveal wickedly sharp fangs…she was vaguely aware of her own voice, screaming…

            She awoke suddenly, in her own familiar bed, in her own familiar room high in the trees.  She sat up, running a hand through her tangled and sweaty hair.  She was breathing heavily.

            "Princess."

            She jumped.  "Who…!?"  Of course.  D stood at the entrance to her balcony, where he had been keeping watch.

            "I did not mean to frighten you," he said.  "I heard you call out.  Are you all right?"

            She sighed, a little embarrassed.  "Yes, yes I'm fine."  She threw aside her damp covers, and rose from the bed, pulling on a dressing gown.  "I just…I had a bit of a nightmare…"

            One eyebrow quirked up almost imperceptibly.  "I see."  He turned to go back to his post.  She hurried to follow him, a little surprised, but rather grateful that he had not asked her about her dream.  How indeed would she explain that he himself had been there, pleading with her not to leave him?

            Not very easily.

            Not without feeling rather stupid.

            "D," she called.  He turned slightly, not meeting her eyes.  "Can I...may I sit with you, for a little while, at least?  I don't think I can go back to sleep now.  At least, not at this very moment.  I need a little while to clear the dream from my mind, you know?"

            He did look at her then, seemed to be deciding.  Then he nodded slightly.  Sighing gratefully, she moved to stand next to him at the railing.  His sword was still on his back, but his hat lay on the ground next to where he stood, and she could see that his hair was as long as hers, falling in gentle ebony waves down his back.  The silence stretched on, and began to feel oppresive, until she could no longer stand it.

            "D, where do you come from?"

            A pause.  "My mother was from a place called Scotland.  I was born there."

            "Scotland.  But you have traveled far.  I admit I am a little envious.  I have never left Mirkwood.  Don't misunderstand, I love it here.  I do.  But my father saw almost all of Middle Earth.  I would like to see the world too.  My mother says I am foolish, but she does not understand.  She traveled with my father, before he had to return to be the King."

            She felt a twinge of sadness from D.  "But," he murmured.  "It is pleasant to have a place to come home to, is it not?"

            "Have you no place to call home?"  Her brows knitted together in sympathy.

            He was silent for so long, she wondered if he would answer.

            "Things have changed since I was born," he finally said, simply.

            She had no answer for that, so she held her silence.  But something began to nag at the back of her mind.

            "D…" she spoke tentatively.  He tilted his head toward her.  "This…vampire…does he have a name?"

            "Rayven of Chaythe."

            "How will…when he…when he tries to take me, how will he do it?  Will he merely snatch me from my bed?  Certainly he must know I will not go with him willingly."

            "Certainly not if you are yourself.  But vampires are very powerful creatures.  He will enter your mind."

            "How?"

            "There are many ways."

            She swallowed.  "Could he come to me through a…a dream?"

            He turned to look at her then, studied her for a long time, so intense that she began to feel as if he could read her thoughts.  Finally he turned his gaze to the stars.  "It is possible," was all he said.

            She tried to suppress a shudder, mostly failed.  It wasn't just a dream, then.  It had been real, in a way.  But…she paused.  Why then had the hunter been there?  She was fairly certain this Rayven had not meant for him to be.  With nothing to stop her, she would not have wavered…and she might have spent the night, and the many that followed, with half a dozen elves lying atop her to keep her from walking out.

            She knew, without knowing, that it would have been torment.  She would have longed for something with all her heart, with all her soul, and it would have been denied her.  Perhaps part of her would have known it was wrong, known that she was betraying her parents.  She could not imagine anything more painful.  If D had not come to her…

            But D _had been there, and he had begged her not to go, and, in that moment, she had not been able to imagine doing anything but staying with him._

            He had saved her already.

            Did he even know he had?

            "D," she said, clearly.

            He turned to look at her again.

            "Can you…enter dreams?  Like the vampire?  I don't mean to offend you," she added quickly.  "I was just…I mean…I'm just curious.  You said you are half vampire, and so I thought…But if it is painful for you, then please, do not speak of it."

            Another pause.  He shook his head slightly, keeping his eyes on hers.  "I am not offended," he murmured.  "But I have never entered a dream before.  In truth, I have never tried.  I have never needed to."  He turned away from her again, and his final words were so soft she barely heard them.  "I have never wanted to."

            The sadness in him intensified so much that she felt tears on her cheeks.  She wiped them quickly away, then reached out to take his hand.  He turned to look at her, and for the first time, emotion showed clearly and strongly in his face.

            Shock.

            She smiled, even though his reaction saddened her more than his despair.

            "I won't lie," she said.  "I'm frightened.  Scared to death.  But I'm glad you're here.  I feel safer, knowing someone's watching over me."  Her smile became a grin.  "I think I'll be able to sleep now…but I just wanted to say…thank you..."  Impulsively, she stood on her toes and kissed him softly on the cheek.  Flushing, she turned and scurried back to bed, elven grace momentarily gone.  But she was still smiling gently as she drifted off to sleep.

            On the balcony, D stared unseeing into the night.

_Elvish Translation-_

_A'mael- beloved_

_Atara- mother_

_Melamin- my love_

_PS- Sorry, still no Left Hand.__  There just wasn't an opening, and I can't put him in just to have him there…he's throwing a fit, too.  But hopefully he'll make it next chapter!  g  Love ya!_


	4. Chapter Three

_A/N: Hey guys!  I'm really sorry this took so long, but with the Christmas holidays and exams and everything, I didn't have as much time to write as I would have wished.  And now it's finally here, and it's rather shorter than the others!  Sincerest apologies…however, the next chapter shouldn't be nearly as long in coming.  (I hope.)  And, it should be pretty exciting!  If you're looking for romance, you should only have a couple of chapters to go, so never fear!  *hugs D*_

_Dedicated, as always, to Andy, who put up with my little emotional breakdown about this chapter.__  g  And to Andrew Philpot, again, for bringing D to life on screen._

Falling Into Grace

_Chapter 3_

_"The day reminds me of you._

_The night hides your truth._

_The Earth is a voice_

_Speaking to you."___

_-Creed_

"All I'm saying is that it has been three weeks, and there has been no sign of this vampire creature.  How can we be certain that this hunter is telling the truth?"

Legolas regarded his eldest son gravely.  "We cannot, Gryphondal.  That is the simple truth.  All I know is that your mother and your sister trusted him.  Aéllanwen does still."

"But what of Aéllanwen?" Gryphondal continued.  "She cannot continue like this indefinately, never a moment's peace, never alone, always being watched, restricted in where she can go and who she can see…she'll be driven to distraction."

"That," Legolas replied firmly, "is not truly your concern.  Aéllanwen is young, I know, but she is grown.  She is old enough to know her own mind, and her own feelings.  Truly, she understands elven nature better than anyone, save perhaps Andrenel."  He sighed.  "But if it will make you feel better, Gryphondal, I will speak to the hunter, and indeed, to Aéllanwen."  He placed an arm around his son's shoulders and led him from the room.  "To tell you the truth, I had been thinking the same thing.  I do not believe that we were lied to, but…perhaps we were merely mistaken."

Gryphondal continued to look unconvinced.  "How is it that you are so _certain we are not being deceived?"_

Legolas smiled vaguely.  "Simply because, my son, we are not paying him."

"And what difference does that make?" the younger elf shot back.  "Perhaps he wants nothing more than a place to sleep and free food to eat.  Perhaps he is planning to rob us when our backs are turned.  You leave him alone with Aéllanwen all night.  Suppose his intentions for _her are less than honourable?"_

"If he slept, and if he ate more than once every two days or so," Legolas replied dryly, "I might in fact consider the first possibility.  As for the others, I have said before that Andrenel trusted him.  Have you so little faith in the abilities of your mother?"

"No."  Gryphondal bowed his head.  "But I would still feel better, _Atar, if you would speak to him."_

"I have said that I would," Legolas assured him.  "I will speak with him after the meal tonight."

*************************

At dinner, the hunter did not eat, but stood silently in the corner, his eyes glittering in the shadows cast by his hat.  He never stopped watching Aéllanwen.  For her part, his young daughter looked completely at ease with his heavy gaze upon her.  She did not seem to feel threatened, and in fact, as time had worn on, she had relaxed more and more even in the midst of perceived danger.

Legolas wondered how much of that had to do with the talk she had had with Andrenel, and how much could be attributed to the intimidating presence of the hunter D, who, in truth, seemed to be much less imtimidating to Aéllanwen than to any of the others.  He raised an eyebrow when he saw her turn and bestow the dark figure with a radiant smile, before she spoke gently to him.  D shook his head, and Aéllanwen, looking rather disappointed, turned back to her food.

The meal was drawing to a close, and the elven king made his way to where his daughter was seated as she rose to go up to her chambers.

"Aéllanwen," he called.  She turned to look at him questioningly.  "Gryphondal will escort you to your room this evening.  I need to speak briefly with D."

The girl looked puzzled, but nodded her assent, glancing back furtively at D as she was led out.

Legolas turned to the hunter whose expression, as always, betrayed nothing.

***************************

"Gryphondal," Aéllanwen said, sounding rather imperious.  "What does _Atar want to speak to D about?"_

Gryphondal pursed his lips.  "Don't worry about it, 'Wen."

"Oh, I will have none of that," she replied, stepping in front of him and placing her hands on her hips.  "What's going on?  Tell me!  You're embarassed.  And you're afraid to tell me.  Why are you afraid to tell me?"

It didn't take telepathy to discern that he was nervous now.  He began to squirm.  Aéllanwen narrowed her eyes and glared at her brother until, finally, he relented.

"All right, 'Wen," he sighed.  "I wish to know if this threat that the hunter has brought word of is real.  It's been three weeks, Aéllanwen, and we have seen neither hide nor hair of this… 'vampire.'  _Ada was reluctant to ask him, but I managed to convince him.  'Wen, only think on it a little," he added when he saw murder growing in his sister's eyes.  "What if this so called hunter has taken us in?"_

The explosion that followed that simple question was surely heard throughout all the realms of Middle Earth.

******************************

"Please," said Legolas gently.  "Have a seat."  He gestured to a comfortable chair across from his, near the fire place.  They were in his study, his favourite room in the castle.

D hesitated for a long moment, but finally complied, unsheathing his sword and laying it on the floor next to the chair.  He sat, Legolas thought, looking a little unsure of himself.  He wished suddenly that his wife was with him, for she could have confirmed or denied his suspicion.  He sighed as he sat in his own seat.  He had grown so accustomed to her at his side whenever he spoke with strangers!  She had been everything to him before they were married, almost from the moment they met.  After their joining, she had become more than everything.  She had become a trusted advisor as well.  With her help, he had grown from a young elf, unsure and afraid of his new responsabilities as king, into a shrewed leader, and a wonderful diplomat.

He shook himself of his thoughts.  D was waiting, silent and still as ever, for an explanation.

He leaned forward, intending to appear friendly, rather than accusing.

"I must ask you first please not to be offended," he began.  "My son is young, and has not yet the wisdom that the years must impart…"

*****************************

"_Ed' i'ear ar' elenea!"  Passing elves stopped to watch with great interest as Aéllanwen threw her hands in the air and advanced upon her much taller brother, who cowered from her rage in a way that was almost comical.  "__Mankoi lle uma tanya?  Dolle naa lost!  Amin feuya ten' lle!"  She took a deep, soothing breath, and continued in a much calmer voice, though still it trembled with her exasperation.  "Gryphondal, I have sat with him every night for these three weeks, and I have listened to his heart.  Believe me when I say this is a creature not capable of deceit.  He has been hurt too gravely in the past to ever hurt another.  Where did they go?  No, nevermind," she continued, before Gryphondal had a chance to even open his mouth, "I will find them myself."  And she stalked past him, back the way she had come.  D shouldn't be too hard to find, she thought to herself.   __Just follow the sound of his pain._

Gryphondal followed her meekly, his face red almost to the tips of his pointed ears.

******************************

There was, as Legolas had come to expect, a long silence after he had finished his little speech.  D was still as always.  But if the Elf Lord had learned anything in the past weeks, it was that if one was patient, one could always get an answer from the hunter.

So he waited.  D's expression had not changed since he had entered the room, but Legolas thought he could see the thoughts churning behind steely eyes.

"I do not have much proof to offer you," D said, finally, slowly.  "I have only my word, and the knowledge that the vampire came to your daughter in a dream, the first night I was here.  I imagine she will tell you this is true."

Legolas's brow furrowed.  "Why did you not tell us this before?"

The hunter shrugged.  "It was not my place.  She did not wish even me to know.  I only guessed it from her actions.  You and your family did not need the extra worry, and I had hoped, I still hope, that the vampire had given up.  I do not believe there have been any more incidents."

The elf was stopped from any reply by the sudden entrance of his daughter.

"_Amin hiraetha, Atar," she said quickly.  "I just…well, Gryphondal confessed to me what was going on…" here she glared at her brother again.  "And I felt…I felt I had to come and put a stop to it.  __Atar, I know I'm young, but I do believe that D is telling the truth!  Please, do not make him feel as if he is unwelcome…I…I should have told you before…I had a dream, that first night…the creature was there.  He spoke to me, called me to come to him.  I nearly gave in, __Atar, if it hadn't been…"  She trailed off.  "Well…I woke up, before he could truly take me.  So you see, D is telling the truth!"_

Legolas looked grim.  "Yes, Aéllanwen, I know of your dream.  The hunter told me already.  But, _melamin, I'm afraid that does not solve the real problem here.  The vampire was here, but is he still?  My daughter, that was many nights ago, and if you have not had any more dreams?"_

She shook her head slowly.

"Then it still may be that the creature has simply left.  The hunter D agrees that this might be the case…"

He was interrupted again by one of his soldiers.  "_Heru an amin," said the elf breathlessly.  "We cannot find Dynariel.  She has disappeared."_

_Translations:_

_Heru an amin- My Lord (unfamiliar)_

_Melamin- my love_

_Atar- father_

_Amin hiraetha- I'm sorry_

_Ada- like Papa, or Dad_

_Aéllanwen's rant ; ) - "By the sea and stars!  What are you doing?  Your mind is empty!  You disgust me!  (Poor Gryphondal)_


	5. Chapter Four

_A/N: OMG, can it be, I'm actually updating?  Yes, this chapter was a bee-atch.  I kept getting stuck, and then D wouldn't talk to me.  (Andy said it was because he was angry with me for not watching his movie in so long.)  But anyway, here it is, and the next would should be *much* easier to write.  D's already been talking to me about it.  So anyway, here goes.  Thanks to Andy for proofreading, and I feel I should warn you, that parts of this chapter are rather fluffy.  Yay!  Fluff!_

Falling Into Grace

_Chapter 4_

_"And the pain falls like a curtain_

_On the things I once called certain,_

_And I have to say the words I fear the most…_

_I just don't know."_

_-Steven Curtis Chapman_

            Three days.  Three days of searching and no sign of Dynariel had been found.  D was running out of ideas.  Aéllanwen knew this because she had begun to feel something in him that had never been there before.  Frustration.  And, even more unnerving, just a little bit of fear.  Fear of what she wasn't sure, but it made her all the more grateful for his presence at night, when sleep seemed to be more and more elusive.

            If she were taken, would he be able to find her?

            She shuddered, feeling suddenly cold despite the sunlight that surrounded her on her balcony.  Below her, she could see elves readying their horses to go out once again and search.  D had said that daytime was the best time to look, since the vampire was most likely unable to move about.  She supposed it was also a time when it was acceptable for her to be out of his care.  When she would be safe.

            It was true, she felt safe enough.  But part of her, the selfish part, still wanted him with her.  She had gotten so used to the way it felt when he was around.  When his mind was near hers, she could block out everything else.  There were times when the emotions of those around her were overwhelming.  There were times when it all seemed to jumble together, and she felt as if she would burst.  But D's mind…it dominated.  And even though it was not truly at peace, it was…quiet.  And gentle.  And kind.

            She picked him out among the shapes below.  It wasn't difficult.  He stood out starkly, all in deepest black, his armour shining softly in the light, surrounded by the gentle greens and browns of the wood elves.  She leaned on the railing and rested her head in her hands, her sharp, elven eyes picking out the details below even from so far away.

            Tall, taller than most of the elves, slender, but far from scrawny.  Lithe, rather, elegantly muscled.  Skin so white it seemed tinged with blue, exposed only at his face and hands.

            His hands.  Long and graceful and delicately boned.  And strong.  Strong enough to wield that sword… His hair.  Long and gently waved, ebony in the shadows, but almost auburn in the bright sunlight, always tucked behind slightly pointed ears.  Her brows knitted together in thought.  He looked so out of place in the light.  She knew he was a creature of the night.  His father's blood had secured that fate.  Though the sunlight perhaps was not lethal to him, he would never really be comfortable in it.

            They were such opposites, she and he, she thought as she watched them ride away, just as they had every day since Dynariel had vanished.  She was a child of light and life, he of shadows and death.  She thrived on emotion, held nothing back, while he…she wondered if she would ever be able to read him without her gift.  But all their differences…they seemed right.  All elves knew the value of balance, and they…they balanced beautifully.  She could take care of him, she could…

            Gasping lightly, she pushed away from the rail, tearing her blue eyes from the point on the horizon where he had disappeared from her sight.  What was this?  She couldn't be thinking this.  Elves did not fall idly in love.  They loved for life, and for them, life meant eternity.  Even death did not separate them, only parted them for a time before their souls returned again to be with their mate.  Her mother had taught her that every Elf had a soulmate, somewhere, waiting for them.  Hers was waiting for her, somewhere, and surely he was an Elf as she was.  It was simply not possible that this…enigma of a hunter from a world not even her own was the one intended for her since the creation of her spirit, since time unfathomable.

            She took a shuddering breath, placing her hands on her cheeks.  Then why did she feel this way?  Why had she felt this way from the moment she laid eyes on him?  The first thing she remembered of him was that devastating lonliness…was that all this was about?  She wanted to help erase that lonliness, that was certain…but how?  What did that mean?  That she would be his friend, or that she would be his…  She swallowed hard.  His what?  His lover?  His…*wife*?  

"In the name of Elbereth, I know nothing about him.  He doesn't even belong here!"  A sob escaped her and she sank to the floor, burying her face in delicate hands.  "This is not how it is meant to happen!  I am not meant to be left wondering over my own feelings like this!"  Desperately, she rose to her feet and hurried from the room.  "Where is my mother?  I must speak to my mother."

*****************************

"Ai, Aéllanwen, what is the matter?" her mother asked when she burst into the bed chamber, looking frantic.  "You are so pale!  Are you ill?"

Aéllanwen shook her head.  "No, not…ill, just…confused.  _Atara, I have to ask you…when you met _Ada_, how did you know he was meant for you?"_

Andrenel smiled, gently, knowing already why her daughter was asking.  She had felt the stirrings within Aéllanwen at the mere sight of the hunter since the day he had first come before their council.  She had been shocked at first, had denied it even, for it was so strange that he should be the one…but she had listened carefully to the feelings of her daughter, as well as to those of the hunter, and had since been convinced.  Elves did not fall in love but once, and then only with that being they were meant to be with forever.  If Aéllanwen was in love…and after careful consideration Andrenel believed that she was, then D was the One.

Andrenel even ventured to believe that he might return her feelings.  She had searched his mind as much as possible, in the times she had been with him, but it was difficult to get past the immense despair.  But she was certain she had felt something…  At the very least, he was immensely protective of Aéllanwen, and perhaps that would develop.  It was possible that his human side slowed the process, hid his feelings even from himself.  She had always been amazed at how little humans knew of their own emotions.

But she would worry about him later, give him a thorough talking to when and if he needed it.  He was much, much older than her, she was certain of that, but she was still Aéllanwen's mother, and she had the distinct feeling this was something he did not have much experience with.

"_Tinuamin, I know why you are asking me this.  I could tease you and ask if some young elf-lord has struck your fancy, but I know this is not the case."  Aéllanwen's clear blue eyes grew impossibly large, and she began to tremble just slightly.  Andrenel pulled her to sit on a soft couch, holding her hands tightly in support.  "Oh, __melamin, you are so young!  Barely a century have you walked this earth."  She smiled ruefully.  "I admit I had expected it to be a little longer before I lost you in this way."_

Aéllanwen looked slightly horrified.  "_Atara_!  How can you be so easy?"

Andrenel gave a graceful shrug.  The truth, Aéllanwen?  I've had a lot of time to come to terms with it.  I began to feel it from almost the first.  I am psychic, after all."

"But…" Aéllanwen looked as if she would weep again.  "But he is not elfkind!  _Atara_, he's not even human!  How could we _possibly have been created for each other?"_

"Aéllanwen, I do not pretend to know the answers to the Universe.  But I…I think this is right.  Look, you came to me because you felt you were falling for the Hunter, yes?"

Aéllanwen nodded.

"Well, I've felt it too.  It's…strange, but…I think it's right.  It just feels right, somehow."

Her daughter took a shaky breath.  "Then…I trust you _Atara_.  Even if I was not certain I could trust myself, I always trust you."  Leaning forward, she rested her face against her mother's shoulder.  Andrenel embraced her gently.  "But…what will I tell _Atar_?  What will I tell D?  He'll think I'm a fool."

"I'm afraid you'll have to discover D on your own.  As for Legolas, I will deal with him."  She smiled playfully.  "I imagine he won't be too pleased."  She laughed.  "If there's one thing I've learned in a thousand years of life, it is that fathers are all the same, when it comes to their precious daughters.  Do you know my father nearly took off Legolas's head when he caught us kissing in my garden?"  She laughed again.  "It mattered not at all to him that your father was the Prince, soon to be the King, of one of the most powerful kingdoms in Middle Earth.  I think he would have disemboweled him without a second thought if I hadn't thrown myself between them."

Her tale had the desired effect.  Aéllanwen laughed through her remaining tears.  "_Atara_," she smiled.  "Is that true?"

"Of course!" Andrenel declared.  "I could never make something like that up.  But, my father came to terms with it, eventually, as all fathers do.  Your _Atar_ will fuss and through a fit, especially considering your…unusual circumstances…but you must be grateful for it, for it only means that he loves you, _a'mael_.  I will be behind you, but you must simply weather it as best you can.  As for D, I'm sure he can take care of himself, and should Legolas indeed try to take out his heart, he will be more than capable of defending himself."  She smiled gently.

Aéllanwen closed her eyes, pressing herself closer to her mother like a small child.  "Oh _Atara, you have made me so happy.  I feared…I feared that you would be angry.  I didn't know what to do, and I thought…it was not possible that I could be feeling what I was, and…" she trailed off, then added quietly, "I am just so very happy that I was not forced to choose._

Andrenel took her by the shoulders and pushed back to look her daughter in the eye.  "We would never ask that of you, Aéllanwen.  Such a deprivation, from either your Soul Mate or your kin could be enough to kill you.  We would not be so foolish."

Aéllanwen bowed her head.  "I am sorry, _Atara_, I did not mean to upset you.  But what am I to do now?  I cannot simply inform him that we are to be together for eternity.  He does not know our ways."  She put a hand to her forehead, looking suddenly rather faint.  "_Aiya!  I barely even know him!  Here I am talking as if we are to be wed, and I feel as if I know nothing about him."  She sighed.  "I wonder, is it this confusing for the other races?"_

"Worse, I imagine," replied Andrenel wryly.  "Especially for Men.  It is possible, you know, for a Man to fall in Love several times within his short lifespan."

"_N'uma!"  Aéllanwen laughed.  "Very well, you have convinced me.  I have nothing to complain about.  Still…what am I to do now?  How am I to know what to say to him?"_

"Talk to him," Andrenel said with conviction.  "And listen.  Not just to his words, for they are few, but to his mind as well.  Listen to his heart, and it will tell you what he cannot.  You will find your way."  She grinned.  "We'll deal with your father later."

********************************

Dusk was approaching.  The hunting party would be home soon, for D never allowed Aéllanwen to be unprotected once darkness fell.  She waited for them near the doors to the Great Hall, feeling first nervous, then excited, then guilty for being so self centered in a time of such crisis.  She sighed, shaking her head at her own foolish emotions, scanning the horizon for any sign of them.

There.  Horses in the distance, lit by the red-orange glow of the setting sun as it streamed through the ancient trees.  Several white horses, one black.  Aéllanwen closed her eyes and concentrated on that black rider, her mind reaching out for his, savouring the sensation as he came closer to her, and she became more and more aware of his consciousness.  When she opened her eyes again they were almost upon her.  She watched as they stopped in the courtyard and dismounted.  Elves took the horses to cool them and stable them.  Aéllanwen greeted her father.

"_Atar," she said, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.  "I am grieved to see your search has once again been without success."_

The King nodded wearily.  "Yes.  We have now searched for four days.  I am beginning to despair of ever finding her."  He sighed, but managed to smile at her.  "I am grateful, though, that you continue to be well, _melamin_.  I do not know what I would do if I lost you."

"_Atar," she smiled gently back.  "You will never lose me."  _At least, not like this.__

He sighed.  "I hope not.  Where is your mother?"

"In your private chambers," Aéllanwen gestured vaguely with one hand, smiling at the affection her father held for her mother.  She had always hoped to be as they were some day.  Turning back to see D gliding towards her, she smiled.  Maybe…she would be.

She frowned when she saw how worn he looked.  "D?" she said quietly.  "You look exhausted.  Are you all right?"

He looked at her blankly for a long moment, but she felt that he was surprised at her question.  She bit her lip.  Had no one ever asked after his well being?

"I'm fine," was his eventual, succinct answer.

He wasn't.  Even if his body was fine, which she was not so certain of, his heart was not.  Like Legolas, he was beginning to despair.  Unlike Legolas, he had no one to go to for comfort.

Or so he thought.

"D," she said, stepping very close to him, "It will be all right.  No one holds you responsible."  Oh there was guilt there, as well.  She had felt it.  Smiling with the force of her newfound feelings for him, she reached up and pressed a hand gently to his cheek.

He pulled immediately away.

For a moment she was hurt, but almost before the emotion could register she was bombarded with D's thoughts.

Sadness, of course…loneliness, embarrassment, and…fear?  Regret?  She understood, and wondered how many times he had been touched in kindness.  But suddenly something registered, and she reached up again to touch his cheek, brow furrowed in thought.

"_Aiya_!  D, you're burning up!" she jerked her hand away in surprise, but replaced it quickly enough.  She had seen a sick Man once, when she was a girl.  He had felt unnaturally hot to the touch, and her mother had explained that he had a "fever."  Now D felt the same, but…more, much more.  Had he fallen ill while they were out?  "Are you well?" she voiced her question.

"I am…fine," he said again, but he glanced surreptitiously at the setting sun, and added.  "I will be better once we are inside."

"The sun."  She looked hard at him.  "You said vampires are susceptible to the sun, and you are half vampire.  Does the sun cause you harm?"

He nodded slowly.  He actually looked reluctant to admit his weakness to her.  She shook her head, as if denying his embarassment, and he continued.  "I can…stay in the sun for a time, but…too much exposure is detrimental."

Shaking her head again, she took him by the hand without thinking and dragged him through the castle and up the stairs to her bed chamber.  "I will be taking dinner in my rooms tonight," she informed an elf hovering near her door.  "And I require cool water and clean cloths."  The elf nodded and left to do as she had bid.  Turning back to D, she pushed him onto the long couch against the wall near the foot of her bed, removing his wide brimmed hat in one sweep.

"What are you doing!?"  Shock actually registered in his voice and on his face as he jerked back to look up at her through steely grey eyes.

"Taking care of you, as you have cared for me these past weeks," she replied matter-of-factly.  "You're much too warm."  She brushed a delicate hand along the armour at his shoulder, running her fingers up to the wicked point that graced it.  "Can you remove this?" she asked, shyly.  "The armour, I mean.  It will help you be cooler.  You'll…well, you'll certainly be more comfortable…"

D looked at her for a long moment, then finally, with a sigh, he brought his hands to the clasp that held his cape, undid it, and removed the garment.  The sword was removed and laid next to the couch.  His gauntlets were next, then the boots, and soon he had been divested of all armour.  Underneath he wore a shirt of soft white linen, and fitted black pants.  His forearms were wrapped, to prevent chafing from the armour.  Aéllanwen was shocked by how…normal he suddenly looked.  Still powerful, still otherworldly, but so much softened.

By the stars, she loved him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the knock at the door.  It was two elves carrying her requests, dinner, and cloths with cool water.  Thanking them, she directed the dinner tray placed on her bedside table, and the water set next to D's couch.  Once they were again alone, she went to D's side and, placing her hands gently on his shoulders, jumping slightly at the feel of his overwarm skin through the shirt, she pushed him back so that he lay on his back.  He did not resist, but continued to look at her warily.

"You are still too warm, D," she explained, wetting a cloth and bringing it to his face.  His eyes flickered oddly at the use of his name, but they drifted closed in pleasure when she put the cool water to his face.

It was not long before he was much cooler to the touch, though he had managed to turn the water in the bowl lukewarm, and Aéllanwen left his side briefly to get the tray of food.  Bringing it back, she sat crosslegged on the floor and ate quietly.  She offered some to D, but he refused, as always.

"Don't you ever need to eat?" she asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Yes, but very rarely," he said.

Half an hour later she had convinced him to eat some bread and take some wine, saying that he was still unwell and needed to keep up his strength.  Another hour after that, he had finally managed to convince _her_ that he was feeling much better, and that she should go to sleep.  He would keep watch.  She protested, saying that she could stay up with him.

"Elves don't need as much sleep as humans," she insisted, but he shook his head.

"Go to sleep.  I will be fine."

In the end, she had been forced to admit that she was rather exhausted.  (It had been a trying day, though he hardly knew that.)  She was asleep almost the moment her head touched the pillow.

When she woke the next morning, he was already gone.

******************************

His mind was not on the search.  His mind was back at the castle, with a gentle elf girl who had touched him so gently, treated him with such kindness.  It had been so long since he had been touched, even longer since he had been touched without the intent to hurt.  Not since his mother…and now he couldn't erase the feel of her hands on his face.

It was dangerous.

And he, Hunter D, mysterious and powerful, the man who had tamped down his primitive need for blood through sheer force of will for nearly thirty thousand years, could not force his thoughts away from her voice when she said his name, "D."  And he could not stop thinking how much, in that moment, he had wished she would call him by his true name.

Had he been anyone else, he would have shaken his head to clear it.  As it was, anyone who may have been watching him would have seen only a slight narrowing of the eyes and a subtle tightening around the mouth, and he finally managed to force his thoughts to the problem at hand.

They were trying something new today.  Andrenel had chosen to accompany them, pointing out that if Dynariel was still alive, as they continued to hope, she would be able to feel her presence.  If they were close to her, Andrenel would know it.

            Aéllanwen would be very angry when she discovered she had been left out.  He was not empathic, but he had been around long enough to recognize guilt when he saw it.  He knew she felt that it was her fault the other elf had been taken.  Even were that not the case, she hated being left out, always wanted to help if she felt she could…

            He blinked.  Since when did he know so much about her?

            He was distracted this time by a gasp behind him.  Andrenel, who was riding next to her husband, had pulled up short, her eyes closed in concentration.  "Here…she's here."  Her eyes opened.  "Very close.  I…I think…"  She urged her mount forward, moving slowly, lower lip caught between her teeth.  They had left the forests of Mirkwood completely, and now she moved toward the sheer face of a cliff, coming finally to a cave, hidden by short trees and easily overlooked.  Legolas took his wife's arm and held her back, motioning for one of the elves to accompany D into the cave.  D dismounted, drawing his sword.

            It was very dark in the cave, but his eyes were sharp, and it didn't take him long to pick out the figure huddled in the corner.  "Stay watchful," he said to the elf, and moved to kneel next to her.

            "Dynariel," he said gently, seeing that she was awake.  She turned clouded dark eyes on him and screamed, backing up against the stone wall of the cave.  He did not react, but his heart lurched when he saw the marks on her neck, and her face, pale and sickly.

            "Oh God," he murmured.

_Elvish__:_

_Atara__- mother_

_Atar__- Father_

_Ada_-___ "Dad"_

_N'uma__!-__ No!_

_Aiya__!-__ (Exclamation of surprise)_

_Tinuamin__- my daughter_

_Melamin__- my love_

_A'mael__- Beloved_


	6. Chapter Five

_A/N: So here it is!  Thanks to Moy for proofreading (you can also thank her that I got this out so quickly), and to Andy for making sure nothing was stupid.  ^_^  This chapter is pretty angsty.  Lot's of people being jerked around by the choke collar, emotionally speaking, of course.  But Andy was thrilled with it.  Said it almost made him cry O_o.  I dunno…but I hope it touches someone else like that as well.  Thank you all for sticking with me, but if you've been going along hoping I'd never actually get to the romance, run away now!  *mwah ha ha*_

Falling Into Grace

By Lady Blackmour

_Chapter 5_

_"My true love, lost in a shadow play, I will find a way._

_Through fear and doubt, I will find you out,_

_In the secret places you hide about."_

_- from Phantom, lyrics by Maury Yeston_

            Of all the fates she could have possibly suffered, of all the things the Vampire could have done, D believed this was the worst.  No transformation, no change, not even the release of death.  Just…draining.  Enough left to leave Dynariel alive, but enough taken that she would be ill, pale, and weak for...a long time…if she were human, it would have been her entire life, mercifully short though that would have been…but as an elf…he could only guess.

            And fear.

            His left hand clenched involutarily as he watched several of the elves carry her inside.  He felt so helpless!  He hadn't felt helpless for a long time, and now…

            _What's wrong?  Tell me!_

            He shook his head, dispelling the memories forcefully.  Dwelling in the past did no good.  He knew that more than anyone.  Things couldn't be changed.

            Dynariel had refused to let him touch her, had panicked when he reached to pick her up, to carry her from that cave.  

It had hurt.

Though the rational part of his mind had understood, had reasoned that she was delerious, and that he simply…resembled the vampire…that part of himself he had never been able to really destroy raged that it was unfair.  All his life he had been judged by looks.  He _looked_ like a vampire, normal humans always reasoned, therefore he must act like one too.  He too must be a cold killer, who would take their children and steal their very lifeforce without a second thought.  After all, it only made sense.

But here…here he had found something different, something…new.  These…elves, as they called themselves, treated him as if he were anyone else.  Rayven had taken away even that…

And then, just as he was truly retreating into his own black thoughts, _she_ was there.  "D?" she said his name softly, and he wondered again what it would be like to hear his _true name spoken by that gentle, musical voice.  "D," she said again, but nothing more, and he felt suddenly comforted by her presence._

"Yes?" he said, but there was no impatience, merely a real interest in what she wanted to say to him, a desire that she speak her mind.

She smiled ruefully up at him.  "I am only worried for you," she replied simply, with that honesty he had come to respect.  She spoke her mind with barely a second thought, and he knew she did not approve of hiding her feelings.  He wondered idly how it was that he had not yet driven her mad.

"After all," she continued.  "This is a terrible outcome, and I know…"  She swallowed.  "I know you had hoped for better," she finished softly.  "I also know that you feel frustration, and that it is directed mostly inward.  You blame yourself," she said with certainty.  He looked away, not really comfortable with the way she could read his emotions.  It made it difficult to hide things from her, and some thoughts were better left unknown, especially by one so…pure.

He blinked.  Where had that come from?

"D," she said again, drawing his gaze back to hers with a gentle touch on one cheek.  He tensed at the contact, but managed to repress, with much effort, the instinct to jerk away.  "You must not blame yourself…"

"There is no one else to blame," he replied harshly, and this time he did pull away.  "It was my duty to protect you, not just you, but everyone.  I am the only one who knows…what to do, and because I did not work quickly enough, because I couldn't find the bastard, Dynariel was taken.  And she'll never be the same, Aéllanwen, do you understand that?  And the same thing could happen to you!"

At first she was shocked, simply because she didn't think she'd ever heard him say so much at once, and she _certainly had never heard him say anything with such outright emotion.  Shock was soon followed by an emotion that was not quite anger, not quite fear, but perhaps a more than a little desperation.  "All my life," she said slowly, turning away from him. "I have heard people say that I was…too emotional.  And perhaps it's true.  I become angry more quickly than other elves.  I am prone to tears much more easily.  And when I am happy, I do not hide it.  I am not serene, as my race is supposed to be.  Perhaps part of this is my father's blood, but…there is something more."  She sighed, rubbing her arms as if she were cold._

"What they don't realize, what they all forget, is that not all the emotions I feel are my own.  And so even as they criticized my overstrong emotions, they fed them with their own."

Until now, her voice had been calm and even, almost belying her own words, but when she turned back to face him again, her eyes sparked with blue fire and her gentle voice was harsh and intense.  "I fear the fate of Dynariel, D.  I fear it very much.  But there is something I fear even more.  And that is your despair.  When we first met, your loneliness nearly overwhemled me.  Perhaps you noticed, or perhaps not, that when you first came into my presence, I nearly wept.  That is difficult enough to control, but despair…  Your mind is so big, and so strong, D.  It eclipses everything, encompasses it.  I am learning to live with your loneliness, with your bitterness, and yes, even your sadness…but I do not think I could live with your despair."

Now she stood just in front on him.  "D…blaming yourself…burying yourself in guilt…this would lead to despair."  Her hands came up to surround his face, but she did not touch him.  "Please…do not despair.  For me.  Remember there is still good you can do here.  I know you will not let me come to harm."

He backed away from her, turned his face.  "How is it that I, and I alone, should mean so much to your happiness?  How is it that my despair would drive you to such a similar end?  Why does it matter so much more than that of any other person?"

She swallowed.  "Because…I…Truly, D, I cannot explain it.  I only know what I feel.  I am intimately acquainted with the emotions of others, but I cannot explain my own."

Her brow furrowed.  "I am sorry.  I know this is a difficult time for you.  I shouldn't put this on you as well.  It's just…D."  She moved to stand next to him again, waiting until he looked at her.  When he did, she sighed, the smile she tried to put on for him not quite reaching her eyes.  "Know that you are not alone.  And know that whatever happens to me, I will never blame you."

He slowly closed his eyes and turned his head away again.  "You should go inside, Aéllanwen.  It is nearly time to eat."  He looked at the sky, then back at her, seeing that she was reluctant to leave him.  "The sun will be setting soon.  You know I will not leave you alone once it is dark.  Go."  His tone was gentle now, and if she had not known better, she might have thought he was teasing her.  Nodding, slowly, she turned to leave, disappearing through the massive doors to the Great Hall.

Once she was out of sight, he moved to sit on one of the benches that dotted the courtyard.  It was beautiful, carved of some soft white stone like marble, and decorated with knotwork and flowers.  D barely noticed it as he continued to watch the doors that had closed behind his young charge.

For she was young.  They were all young here.  Even Legolas, though he would have been ancient for a human, was, as an immortal, barely in his prime.  And Aéllanwen had told him that she was just over a century.  She was barely grown.

_You may not blame me for what happened to Dynariel, or for what may yet happen to you_, he thought.  _But I feel certain that you will blame me when, once this is finished, I leave you forever._

**************************************

_Because I love you…_

What a foolish thing to do.  She had very nearly blurted it out, said the words right then and there.  The time was not right, and she knew it, but when he asked…how he could be so important to her, she had wanted to scream.  She had wanted to ask him how he could _not_ be so important, and she had very nearly told him the truth.  But her mother had told her to be patient, and so patient she would be.

"I am immortal," she insisted to herself.  "As is he.  I have eternity to wait for him."

He did not come to dinner that evening, not even to stand in the shadows away from the table and watch over her.  But he did appear at the end of the meal, to walk with her back to her chambers.

"D," she said, a bit reluctantly, it seemed.  "Before I retire for the night, will you take me to see Dynariel?"

He registered no emotion at her request, merely nodded once.  When they reached the room where she was being cared for, he stopped.  She looked at him questioningly, surprised to feel suddenly from him uncertainty and…fear?

"I think…it would be best if I waited out here," he said stonily.  "Seeing me seems to upset her."

"Nonsense," Aéllanwen replied, grasping his arm and tugging lightly.  "If that is the case, we must rectify it.  If she sees that you are with _me, it will not upset her.  Please," she added when he did not allow himself to be moved._

Sighing, he finally nodded, and followed her through the door.  An elf maid was in there, watching over Dynariel as she rested.  She stood and bowed to the princess, who nodded in return, smiling gently.

"How is she, Areva?," Aéllanwen asked, looking towards the bed.

"Better, my lady," Areva replied, her eyes not flickering as she smiled a little at the Hunter, bowing to him as well.  "She is still very ill, but there is a sweet breeze that blows through the palace tonight, and the air of Mirkwood is doing her so much good."  She looked back to D.  "I thank you, _heru en amin.  If not for you, I am certain she would never have come back to us at all."_

D, inclined his head, and Aéllanwen was surprised by how easily he slipped into the graces of aristocratic life.  It made her realize again how little she knew of him, past or present.  "I thank you, but the credit lies with the Lady Andrenel.  It was she who was finally able to tell us where to look.  I had nothing to do with it."

Areva smiled, shaking her head.  "I will not question your word, _Ohtar, but I think you do yourself a disservice."_

"He does, indeed," Aéllanwen agreed.  D did not answer, and so she moved to the side of the bed, seeing that Dynariel was awake.  She had to bite her lip to keep from flinching at the palor of the maid's skin.  She had never once seen an elf who looked…_ill…it was…very unnerving._

"_Tarien!" said Dynrariel, when she saw who it was, and her face lit up enough that Aéllanwen was able to smile for her, though the archer's voice was painfully weak.  "You should not have troubled yourself to come here, but I am glad just the same."_

"_Cormamin lindua ele lle," replied the Lady, sitting in the chair that was next to the bed.  "It was no trouble, Dynariel."_

Dynariel's eyes moved to D, and her smile faltered just a little.

Aéllanwen saw this, but was pleased to feel no fear from her, only a twinge of regret.  "Dynariel," she said softly, "D saved your life.  It was he who went into the cave to find you, and it was he who brought you out.  Do you remember?"

Dynariel sighed, and looked away, then back at him.  "I do, and I regret my actions more than I can say.  I did not know my own mind.  _Amin hiraetha, D.  I am sorry."_

This time it was D who looked away.  "Please, do not apologise.  I understand."

Dynariel looked as if she would speak again, but was silenced by Aéllanwen's hand on hers.  She shook her head and smiled gently once again at the weakened elf, brushing some of her dark hair back from her face.  "How are you feeling, Dynariel?"

*************************************

Early in the morning, just after the sun had risen, D took his leave of Aéllanwen.  He had been summoned by Legolas late the night before, but had been unwilling to leave his charge until the relative safety of morning.  Once he had gone, Aéllanwen dressed warmly, gathered her bow and quiver, and left to practice her archery.  So much had happened these past few days; she could not think of anything that would relax her more.

Carefully avoiding any of the other elves, knowing that many of them would not yet be about, she made her way to the targets that were set up in near one of the gardens.

************************************

"D, come in please."  The Lord of Mirkwood sounded painfully weary.  Entering his private meeting chamber, D saw that Andrenel was there as well.  She smiled kindly at him, keeping her hand in her husband's.  Legolas looked up at the hunter, and the weariness of his voice was reflected in his deep blue eyes.  "D, I am going to be a selfish father now.  While I am certainly relieved that we have found Dynariel, she is not as she once was, and my main concern now is, can the same thing happen to my daughter?"

D's steely grey gaze did not waver, ignoring the delicate phrasing the King had used in describing Dynariel's fate.  "Yes," he said simply, and Andrenel's own dark eyes snapped to his in shock.  "I am not saying that it will," he amended.  "But neither will I lie to you and tell you that it is impossible.  I will do everything in my power to protect her.  That is all I can give you."

Releasing Legolas' hand, Andrenel stood and moved to stand in front of him.  "D," she said slowly.  "Will it be enough?"

"I cannot tell you," he replied, without hesitation.  "I have failed before.  It was easy for Rayven to take Dynariel because she was unprotected.  But she was not his goal.  Aéllanwen is, and she is far from unprotected."

"Then," said the Lady, "we can only pray."  She nodded.  "Very well, D, you may go.  Thank you.  Thank you for your honesty."  With a bow, he left.

Legolas rose once he was gone.  "That was somehow not very comforting," he sighed.

"No," his wife agreed, but she smiled.  She had felt it.

***********************************

She was not here.  She was not in her room, and he could not find her anywhere else in the castle.  Panic began to set in.  It should have been impossible for Rayven to take her in the light, but…what if he had found help?  God only knew if these "orcs" he had heard about could be coerced into kidnapping her.

"Have you seen the Princess Aéllanwen?" he asked an elf as he passed.

The elf looked a bit surprised to be spoken to by the Hunter, but was not thrown for long.  "_Uma_," he said.  "She is at the archery targets, near the garden."

D's eyes narrowed, and he dismissed the other without a word, turning to move in that direction.  She had gone outside, of all the foolish…

**************************************

It had begun to rain, but she reveled in it.  The rain was fresh and clean, and it smelled of the woods.  It reminded her that yes, she was still alive.  She had spent so little time outside, really _outside since this had all begun.  These past days she had waited for the search party to return, standing in front of the Great Hall, but she had not been to the gardens, nor had she practiced her archery, since D had arrived bearing his news.  It felt wonderful, to be able to speak with the trees again._

Her lack of practice did not show in her shot.  It flew straight and hit the target full center.  The keen eyesight of the elves made them all excellent archers, but she had inherited her father's own unique talent, and it made her one of the best archers in Mirkwood, or anywhere.  She was drawing an arrow from her quiver for another shot when she heard him.

"Aéllanwen."

She turned, and he was taken aback.  She seemed to glow.  Indeed, he believed she actually did.  Her blue eyes were bright, her golden hair damp, and all around her there seemed to be a halo of pure, white light.  He felt weakened, helpless.  He hadn't felt helpless for nearly twenty-five thousand years.

"D, what's wrong?" she asked, her fingers going slack on the shaft of the arrow, dropping it back into her quiver as she glided towards him.  "You're afraid.  Why are you afraid?"

He didn't answer her.  Couldn't answer her.  It was something…he hadn't felt this ways since…Magnus Lee, since Doris, but…this was different.  It was more.  And he stared at her, and he realized that thirty thousand years of living had taught him nothing of this.  Something had snapped inside him in those brief moments when he had feared she had been taken.  And the man who had always shied away from being touched suddenly could not hold back the need to touch _her, to prove to himself and the universe that she was really there, when she looked so much like an angel._

Slowly, he closed the last few steps between them, his hand lifting, moving to touch her cheek, sliding back through her hair to cover her pointed ear.  "I was afraid you had been taken," he said softly.  "I was afraid I had lost you."

Her eyes widened in shock, not only at his words but at what she felt from him, suddenly.  It was there, as her mother told her it would be.  Love.  He loved her.  "D…" she said, taking one lock of dark, auburn hair in her fingers and tugging on it gently.  Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead on hers, content to simply stand there, to exist.

She smiled with trembling lips, feeling all at once as if she would both laugh and cry.  She still held the lock of hair, and she rubbed it between her fingers, delighting in the silky texture.  He opened his eyes, and the light around her flared.

"You will never lose me, D."

_"The way you're bathed in light_

_Reminds me of that night_

_God led me down into your rose_

_Garden of trust.___

_And I was swept away,_

_With nothing left to say._

_Some helpless fool,_

_Yeah, I was lost."_

_-Live_

_Elvish:_

_Heru en amin- my lord (unfamiliar)_

_Ohtar- Warrior (I know that "hunter" would be more accurate, but I really liked the idea of her calling him "warrior.")_

_Tarien- Princess_

_Cormamin lindua ele lle- My heart sings to see thee_

_Amin hiraetha- I am sorry_

_Uma- Yes_

_A/N: I'm sick of trying to fiddle with this stupid thing, since it seems determined not to let me post the link within the chapter.  If you want to see that last scene put into picture, (which is truly wonderful  go to Meadowhaven.net and look for the picture titled "Rainguard" under the fan art gallery.  I will also try to put a direct link in my profile, under my homepage listing.  Please take the time to look.  It is wonderful and you will _not_ regret it!  Oh, and I forgot to mention in the last chapter…anyone who knows where Andrenel's "Well, I am psychic," line came from gets a cookie.  ^_^  See you soon!_


	7. Chapter Six

**_CONCERNING LEFT HAND:__ Look, guys…I really appreciate the reviews.__  I really do.  They make my day.  But if one more review is wasted on nothing but "Where is Left Hand?" I'm gonna scream.  If you have a question like that, a question like "What's going on, where are you going with this, please, _please_ e-mail me directly!  I will answer your questions!  I will be happy to!  As for Left Hand, no I have not forgotten about him.  He is in my thoughts all the time. Yes, he is missing.  No, he is not there.  Why?  Where did he go?  You'll just have to wait.  It will be explained, but the time is not yet right.  I left you a clue about him in the last chapter, in hopes that I wouldn't have to outright explain it to you.  Did you catch it?  If not, read it carefully, go watch Bloodlust again.  Andy caught it, so I'm sure anyone can.  ~_^  Now, _please_ stop harassing me.  I promise ample Left Hand time in flashbacks.  This was a decision I had to make.  I discussed it with my friends and even a couple of my readers and we decided this was best.  Third wheels make romance awkward.  O_o_**

_A/N:  Yeah, yeah, I know…this took forever.  All I can say is I'm sorry.  _  But it's here now!  And longer than the last one!  Yey!  Thanks to all the people who reviewed, and my sincerest apologies to Ashley Sinstar for "tormenting" her.  g  Oh, and apparently it wasn't clear in the last chapter, so I'll say it now…the picture was *not* drawn by me, your humble author, but by the wondrous and amazing Adele Sessler, whose site, meadowhaven.net, you sould all visit.  Moy, I hope you like this one!  Thanks to Julie and Andy for proofing it!_

_Oh yes, and I think only Nitala and Neferious Vixen knew where "Well, I am psychic" came from.  It was X-Men!  Patrick Stewart as Professor X.  If I forgot anyone, lemme know!_

Falling Into Grace

_"How can I convince you,_

_What you see is real?_

_Who am I to blame you_

_For doubting what you feel?"_

_-Survivor_

_Elvish:  (I'm putting them up here this time, since you might want to know them ahead of time.)_

_Quel amrun-Good morning_

_Uma-yes_

_Ada-informal "father," like "dad"_

_Atara-mother (have you learned this one by heart yet?  ~_^)_

_N'uma-no_

_Melamin-my love_

_Yallume-finally_

_Ohatar-warrior_

_Ed' i'ear ar' elenea- by the sea and stars_

_Cormamin- my heart_

_Amin mela lle- I love you_

            Blood red eyes opened, shining in the light of the candles.  The Vampire laughed to himself, a low, musical sound; it was a beautiful voice, but there was nothing good or pure within it.  "D, you are an idiot," whispered Rayven of Chaythe, remembering what he'd seen while watching them in his mind's eye. "I can't believe how upset you were over that elf.  You've become emotionally involved again…"  He chuckled again, remembering the scene in the garden.  "More than even I expected.  Oh, D.  Your father's dynasty was once one of the greatest.  Now all that remains is a half-breed who fraternizes with the food."  
            There was truth in that, Rayven knew.  No matter that these "elves" were more powerful than humans.  They were still nothing more than livestock; the tools to make him great.  He snarled, rising.  Perhaps it was time to end this.  Take the girl and have it done.  But…the look on D's face when he had found that first one had been so…satisfying.  

"No…," he murmured.  "Perhaps…another one would be amusing," he said to himself.  And not without its benefits.  Even now the taste of her immortal blood lingered in his mouth, and he was already more powerful, though not enough, he knew, to defeat D.  Not yet. "I will make him suffer before I destroy him.  He will pay for what he has done to the Race.  But who…" he trailed off, smirking as a truly wonderful idea came to him.

"Yes.  This will tear him apart slowly.  I don't need the girl's sight to see that you care about her.  More than you should.  You were in her mind that night, and that can only mean…"  He laughed outright.  "And when I am done, you will have failed her in every way possible.  I will only be stronger.  And you will die.  Dracula's line will end, but the name of Chaythe shall endure."

********************************

            The next morning Aéllanwen woke long after the sun rose.  The emotional stress of the past several days had left her exhausted, and she had fallen asleep almost the instant she was in bed, safe and content in the knowledge that D was watching over her.

            And that he loved her.

            It was amazing, but it was true.  Even had she not been gifted with the ability to read his emotions, she had seen it in his eyes, when he had come looking for her that morning.  Aéllanwen had never in her relatively short life felt so at peace.

            They had spent the day together.  Not in the way a normal couple would.  They were anything but normal.  But whereas on a normal day they would have gone their separate ways once the sun was up, this day he followed her as she went through her routine.  They hardly spoke, but his grey eyes were always following her, as she worked at her archery, as she walked through the gardens, as she spoke with the servants, and as she greeted the other elves.  It was the first time she had met him that his face betrayed emotion.  It was absolutely amazing.

            Which meant, of course, that it couldn't last.

            He was gone when she opened her eyes.  The chair he had occupied next to her bed as she drifted off was vacant.  Aéllanwen was not upset.  A glance at the sun told her she had slept very late indeed, and she assumed he had merely left to meet with her father, as he did often, and was very likely to do now, so soon after they had found Dynariel.  She felt giddy, as ridiculous as that was, and she had to take a moment to calm herself before she left her chambers.

            After all, no matter what had happened between them, she was still her father's only daughter, and poise must be maintained.

            Her hunch was right.  Weiryn, her father's steward, told her that the two were in conference at that very moment, and so she sat down outside his solar to wait, humming lightly to herself.

            "_Quel amrun_, Aéllanwen."  She looked up to see her mother approaching.  She smiled broadly.

            "_Quel amrun, __Atara!" she returned, rising to kiss Andrenel in greeting.  Andrenel smiled back, seating herself gracefully in the chair next to her daughter's._

            "I take it you are waiting for the hunter?" the Queen looked at her knowingly.

            Aéllanwen laughed lightly.  "_Uma, _Atara_, how did you guess?"_

            Andrenel shrugged prettily.  "Just a hunch, I suppose."

           They were interrupted by the emergence of D himself from Legolas' solar, as well as the King himself.  "_Quel amrun, Ada!" Aéllanwen smiled, jumping up to kiss her father on the cheek._

            "Aéllanwen," Legolas looked weary, and could not bring himself to return her smile…yet nothing could ruin her mood.  Not today.  The certainty of a love returned had left her feeling that anything was possible, and that nothing could go wrong.  They would find this vampire.  Good would prevail, as it always did.

            Andrenel smiled gently at her husband.  "Come, now, _a'mael_.  Come and rest.  Thinking on this now will not help."  She smiled gently at her daughter, sparing a warm glance for D, who had stood so still and quiet he had almost seemed to disappear.

            When they were gone, Aéllanwen turned her bright smile to D, who deserved it perhaps more than any, being himself the cause of it.  He did not smile back, of course; his face remained impassive, but his eyes were full of beautiful emotion.  "D," she said softly.  "Will you walk with me in the garden again?"

            "Yes, Aéllanwen," he said softly.  His voice slid gently over her name.  Feeling bold, she held her hand out to him.  He stared at it for a long time, but eventually, hesitantly, he placed his long-fingered hand in hers.

***************************************

            They had been walking for nearly an hour, and he had not once spoken.  That in itself was not unusual, but the silence today was pregnant, full of thoughts and pain.  She looked at him unabashedly, and he was not uncomfortable.  The feel her gaze was pleasant, containing none of the fear, the revulsion, or even the painful curiosity that was always held within the gazes of humans.  Only gentle caring was contained within, and the difference was most noticeable.

            She knew what he was thinking.  Well…more or less.  She felt that she didn't need to ask him why he was worried, and why he felt so guilty.  She even felt that perhaps it would only make things worse.  D would not tell her how he was feeling.  The only thing to be done was to distract him.

            How wonderful that would be.

            "The garden is beautiful this year, is it not, D?  I love every season, every day here in Mirkwood, but I confess I love Spring best of all.  Spring is like waking up as the sun rises.  Everything that was sleeping in Winter awakens.  It's wondrous."  She looked at him as she said the last, wondering if he would understand.  _You are wondrous._

            "Yes," he murmured in agreement, surprising her that he spoke, even a little.  It warmed her.  He treated her differently now.  He was trying to.

            "D," she said softly, stopping and looking at him.  He looked back steadily, and his eyes were full of things that perhaps he would never say.  She smiled.  Well…perhaps some day.  Her hand came up, moving slowly through the air over his face, going slowly to give him time to adjust to the idea of being touched.  She could not know how his life had been, but she did know that much, perhaps most, of his pain came from his treatment at the hands of others.  Those who considered themselves "normal."

            His eyes did not waver, nor did he move away from her even slightly.  Encouraged, she touched him truly, sliding her fingers over the soft skin of his face, tracing his angular features, learning him by feel.  She brought her other hand up, sliding it back over his cheek and into his hair, tracing his ear, feeling the pointed tip.  One of his own hands lifted, and she sensed a flare of playfulness from him as he brought it to her hair, taking a lock between his fingers and giving it a gentle tug.  She giggled, realizing what he was doing.  It was just like the day before, in the rain, near the archery targets, only…backwards.  Her heart swelled, and she stood on her toes.  His eyes widened, realizing what she meant to do.  For a moment, she felt panic flare within him, but it was replaced almost instantly by determination, and…desire.  His hands moved to hold her face as she held his…

            There was a rustling behind him, a twig snapped.  Aéllanwen's eyes widened.  "Orcs!" she gasped.  D swung around, his sword was out in a flash, and he disappeared after the creature, cape flaring behind him.  Aéllanwen stayed behind, wringing her hands.  Her eyes were closed as she concentrated on D, reaching out to know what he was feeling.  It was the only way she could have any idea what was happening.

            He returned soon enough.  The time had felt like an eternity, but she was still surprised at how quick he had been.

            "Did…" she couldn't finish the question.

            He looked at her.  "I killed it," he said.

            "Was it…did it have anything to do with the…vampire?" she whispered.

            "I don't think so."  He sighed, and the sound was harsh with frustration.  "But it could have been.  He was too close, Aéllanwen.  I should have heard him sooner."

            She shook her head.  "_N'uma, D.  This is not the first time orcs have come here.  I have seen them much closer, many a time, but they have never harmed anyone.  Ever since the War for Middle Earth, years before I was born, they have resented the elves and often come here in the hope of…"_

            "It doesn't matter," he cut her off.  "I should have seen him.  I cannot afford to be distracted.  Not with a vampire.  He will come at night, and will be nearly impossible to detect.  Distraction is deadly."  He shook his head.  "We can't do this.  It's not worth the risk."  He stepped back, bowing stiffly, formally.  "Now, highness, I will escort you back to the castle.  Whether or not the vampire was involved, I'm sure your father will want to know."  He turned abruptly, walking briskly towards the palace, leaving her with no choice but to follow him, barely able to see the path in front of her as pain overwhelmed her.

*******************************

            She didn't sleep well that night.  He knew.  His sensitive ears picked up every sound from her chambers from where he stood on the balcony.  When she slept, it was fitful.  More often she was simply awake.  And when she was, he knew she was watching him.  Her eyes were full of pleading, but he would not let himself give in.  Didn't she understand it was for her own safety?  He did love her.  He was sure of it.  And that was why he was pushing her away.  Not only so that he could do his job, but because he knew, that when this was all over, he would have to leave.  And he couldn't expect her to leave this place to go with him to earth, broken and dead planet that it was.

            Becoming involved was always a mistake.  He should have learned that fifteen thousand years ago with Doris.

            But this was different.  This was not what he'd felt for Doris.  He'd cared for her.  He'd even been attracted to her.  But he wasn't sure if what he felt for her had ever been love.  Certainly it was nothing to what he was going through now.  The thought of leaving her when this was done, of never seeing her again, made him feel like his heart was shattering.  A long dead heart in a body that just wouldn't die, brought to life again only to be thoroughly destroyed.

            By the next night at dinner, the pleading in her eyes had turned to accusation.  He couldn't stand to look at her.  He had always been able to look in the eyes of anyone, but he couldn't stand to see the hurt in the crystal blue depths of hers.

            She was screaming inside.  She knew he was hurting as much as she was, and she could not understand why he insisted on continuing thus.  She sighed.  Dinner was over, but she had hardly eaten.  Her mother looked worried, but did not say anything.  Aéllanwen suspected she didn't need to ask, that she already had a good idea what was going on.  Part of her wanted to run and cry on her shoulder.  But another part felt somehow that she should do this on her own, or she would never learn.

            Andrenel saw determination creep into her daughter's eyes, and smiled encouragingly.

            "That's right, _melamin_.  Show him."

*************************************

            After dinner, she sat in front of the mirror in her room, combing through her long hair as she did every night.  Her mother's coloring was dark, but she had taken after her father, inheriting his bright blue eyes and long platinum hair.  Seeing how it shined in the candlelight, she braided it carefully and simply.  Just two braids behind her ears, and one at the back.  Her ears peeked out at her.  She was dressed in a long white gown.  Turning, she looked to her balcony, where D was standing, of course, back to her, looking as stoic as ever.  She actually grinned.  Let's see how far that stoicism went.

            She felt him tense almost imperceptibly as she moved to stand next to him.  She gauged the distance to the ground.  The balcony was not very high, perhaps only a few feet off the ground.  And D was conveniently standing just in front of the place where the railing did not go…

            Moving behind him with elfin speed, she gave one good shove…and tumbled him right off.

            He actually shouted in surprise, but landed nimbly on his feet.  "What in _God's name_ are you _doing_!?" he ground out as she landed lightly next to him.

            "_Yallume, I have your attention!" was all she said in reply.  "Now you look here, __Ohatar.  I am sick of this.  I don't know why you think you need to be doing this, but it's ridiculous__.  Ed' i'ear ar' elenea!  Neither of us is happy.  I know you're suffering as much as I.  So why do you persist?"_

            He turned from her.  "If I fail you I will never forgive myself.  Don't you understand that everything that has happened has happened because I let myself be distracted?  But that's only part of it, Aéllanwen.  When this is over, if we live through it, I have to leave.  My job is not done.  I will have to go back to my world.  And what will you do?  I certainly don't expect you to come with me, but you can't expect me to abandon my mission.  It was a wonderful dream, but now we must move on."

            Her eyes softened.  "D, is that what you think?"  Her voice was very quiet, but he heard every word.  "D, there is something you should understand about the Elves.  We do not fall in love twice.  We are eternal beings, and in this eternity we are meant only to be with one other person.  Sometimes it takes us millennia to find them.  Sometimes only centuries.  I was lucky.  I found my soul when I was very young.  At first I was frightened.  He was not what I expected.  Indeed, not only was he not elfkind, he was something I had never before known existed.  But it could not be denied.  It matters not what we want, D, or what we think we want.  You are mine, as I am yours.  Our souls are cut from the same cloth.  Now that I know you, I cannot be without you.  If you left, I would despair.  And eventually, I would die."

            He turned back abruptly, his eyes widening.  "You would die?"

            She nodded.  "Eventually, our souls would find one another again.  But this life would end for me."

            "Aéllanwen…"

            "Do you understand now, D?  I don't care where you go.  If I am meant to follow you, I will do so, and gladly.  I will find more happiness like that than alone, even if it means leaving the home I know."  As she spoke, she moved closer, and now she stood just in front of him.  She reached up and removed his hat, dropping it to the ground, then brought her hands to frame his face as she had the morning before, in the garden.  His eyes drifted shut, and he leaned into her touch.  "What is that saying humans have?  'Home is where the heart is.'  You are my home, _cormamin."_

            Letting out his breath in a rush, he moved his arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder.  She felt fear wash over her, though not her own, and she ran her fingers through his gently waved hair.  "Don't be afraid," she whispered, and he stiffened, surprised that she knew.  But still he kept his face pressed to her.

            "How are you so calm?" he asked, his voice muffled.

            She shrugged lightly.  "I don't know," she answered softly.  "I suppose…that I'm unfailingly optimistic.  My father often told me stories of the Great War.  The War of the Ring.  Everyone thought that Middle Earth was lost, in those days.  The whole world depended on one little Hobbit, who had to go to hell and back to save us all.  And most people thought he couldn't do it.  But he did.  He did, and we were saved.  The impossible came to pass.  Thinking on that…well, it always gives me hope.  Our situation is not nearly so dire as that of the Hobbit, D."

            He pulled back, actually smiling a little and shaking his head.  "I don't even know what a Hobbit is," he said.  "But I suppose…you have given me hope as well.  Where were we before I interrupted?  Oh yes…"  The little smile was still on his lips as he brought them down to hers.

            She couldn't help but smile against his mouth.  It _was_ like coming home.  "Oh D…" she whispered, so happy she thought she'd faint.  He hissed, and pulled back abruptly, holding her face in his hands.  He looked at her intensely.

            "Don't call me that…please don't call me that anymore," he begged.

            She was confused.  "I don't understand…what…?"

            "Aidan," he said firmly.  "That was the name my mother gave me.  It's my true name.  Please, will you call me by my true name?"

            "Aidan," she whispered, testing the name out and finding that she liked it very much indeed.  It suited him well.  It was the name of a warrior.  "Of course, Aidan.  You have honored me."

            "Not nearly so much as you have honored me," he replied.  "_Amin mela lle, Aéllawen_."

            She gasped.  "You spoke Elvish!" she cried in delight.  "Where did you learn that?"

            "I've always picked up languages quickly," he said.  "That phrase I learned from ample time spent with your parents."

            Her laughter was like music as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him again.

_A/N- Yeah, D surprised me too, when he kissed her.  Guess he finally found his manhood.  ~_^  Hope you like his name.  I think it suits him wonderfully.  Oh, and guys?  We're *so* close to 100 reviews.  If you're review 100, email me separately and I'll give you…something, I don't know what yet, but we'll talk about it, kay?  Thanks!  Love you guys!_


	8. Chapter Seven

_A/N- Oh my freaking goodness! I'm back! Yes, that's right, I'm back. After over a year with no updates to this story, I've finally gotten out a new chapter! Halleleujah! Yes, the flaming and the nastiness chased away my muse for a long time…but he's back, and he's working hard now._

_There are a few people I need to thank for finally being able to come back and write this piece again…firstly Julie for encouraging me and for letting me bounce my ideas off of her when it seemed like I had hit a brick wall. Also to Andy, of course, for being so wonderful, for loving me, and for telling me again and again the merits he saw in this piece when even I had almost lost faith in it. I also need to thank the wonderful kids from "The Princess and the Shoemaker," the summer youth production at the community theatre in Chiefland, Florida, especially Mindy, for her lovely massages to keep me writing and her awesome sense of humour, and Rosie, for her sweet words and unshakable loyalty. Having you guys admire this piece was really what got it going again, so thanks!_

_And finally, a huge thanks to all my readers, especially those who have been with me since day one, and who all came to my aid and my defense when my work came under attack. You've all been wonderful, and your kind words have helped me more than you'll ever know. I sincerely hope it was worth the wait._

_And now, on with the chapter.___

Falling Into Grace

_"And I want a moment to be real,wanna touch things I don't feel,_

_Wanna hold on, and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change?_

_They're the ones that stay the same. They don't know me,_

_Cause I'm not here._

_And you see the things they never see. All you wanted, I could be._

_Now you know me, and I'm not afraid."_

_-Johnny Rzeznik_

_Serene. I am serene,_ Aéllanwen thought as she tightened the laces on her riding gown. She thought of the other elves, even those younger than her, who seemed to find it so easy to be calm, and found it in herself not to jump up and down like a fool.

D was taking her with him. She was going hunting with him.

He thought the entire idea was idiocy. He couldn't believe how foolish she was being. She was honest with herself. She had whined. He had given in out of sheer frustration. She should have been worried, for he had been quite annoyed when he left, but…she was just so happy, to be going out with him, to have a little of her own life back in her control, even if that control was mostly an illusion.

She knew, after all, that the only reason he had agreed was because it was daylight. She was in no actual danger. Truth be known, she herself was frightened to death of the prospect of going out at night. But she just couldn't stand it any longer. She was sick of waiting. She was sick of sitting. She loved Mirkwood, but she wanted to be _out_ of it.

Soon she found herself outside at the gates to her home, staring out of the bars, at the lock, and finding herself saddened by the sight. Never before, at least not within her lifetime, had the gates been locked. Ever they had been left open, to allow one and all to enter and leave as they pleased.

Her horse shifted restlessly beneath her, and she hushed him with a few gentle words in Elvish. D had promised to meet her there very soon, and she thrilled just a little at seeing him, just as she did every time they met…which, considering their current situation, was really quite a lot.

Without warning, she felt him next to her, and she turned abruptly. There he sat, fully armoured, mounted. His horse's hooves were muffled by the soft turf of the forest floor, and the fabric of his cloak made not a sound as it moved around him.

His face was impassive, but she could feel he was not happy with her.

"Good morning, Aidan," she greeted him boldly, smiling nonetheless.

His eyes flickered at the sound of his name, and she felt a flare of something warm from him, which was quickly stamped down. But it was enough. Aéllanwen's smile widened. "Well?" she said cheerfully, as they set off, through the gates and down through the village houses. "Where are we going this morning?"

There was a moment of irritation, and his eyes again slid to her, resting on her for a long moment before he answered. "We are going out into the woods. I wish to search for traces of the vampire."

He paused, and his irritation increased, though now it felt rather as if it were not directed at her. "It is not my habit…" he hestitated. "It is not my habit to sit and…wait for my hunt to come to me. It is my habit to search them out."

Aéllanwen felt a pang of hurt at his words, but held her tongue, determined to be serene.

D's grey eyes slid to her for a moment, then back to the path in front of them. "However, this situation is unusual. Usually, I am chasing not only the vampire, but also his prey. I can hardly bring to mind a time when I was playing the part of bodyguard. It was…in many ways lucky that I was able to find you before he did…"

"But at the same time it frustrates you," she guessed. "You are the type who hates to wait for something to happen. You are the type who wants to _make_ it happen. You are a hunter, and you want to hunt."

He looked at her again, this time for much longer, and she felt a tiny battle being fought within him. "In a way, you are right," he finally said, very hesitantly. He looked ahead, towards the sun where it broke through the canopy of Mirkwood. "However…" he continued. "I should like to rest. I have existed for so long, and I am tired. I am tired of the violence. I am tired of the fear. I want to simply exist, for however much longer I am meant to. But I cannot. I will not rest until my mission is completed. Whether or not that will ever actually come to pass, I do not know."

"What is your mission?" she asked.

"I am called 'Vampire Hunter,' but it is not so simple as that. I told your father, I hunt cruelty in all its forms. When cruelty comes in the form of normal humans, that is left to the humans to deal with. When it comes in the form of something more powerful and sinister, it is left to me. At one time, where I come from, there were Vampire Hunters, Mutant Hutners, Werewolf Hunters…"

" 'Werewolf?'" she broke in.

He looked slightly irritated at being interrupted, but answered her nonetheless. "Werewolves, sometimes called Lycans, are men with the ability to transform into a sort of man-wolf crossbreed. Initially they are affected only by the light of the full moon, but the very old werewolves have the ability to transform at will. Despite the fact that a werewolf's bite is fatal to a vampire, and vice versa, they are often employed by the most powerful vampires as…henchmen. Other than being bitten by a vampire, a werewolf can only be killed by silver bullet or stake. Silver is also effective against vampires, but only if they are struck in the heart. Werewolves have all the abilities that would be associated with any normal wolf: heightened sight, smell, hearing, speed. Some have the ability to see through solid objects. If a non-Lycan is bitten, they will transform on the following full moon, but unlike a vampire, Werewolves do not choose who to change."

She blinked at the coldness of his textbook answer. "Thank you," she said. "I am sorry I interrupted. Please do continue."

"There is not much else to say," he replied. "I was a Vampire Hunter. Now that Hunters themselves are a dying breed, I find myself hunting more and more variety of creatures, though there is less and less to hunt. But I do not seek out vampires simply for living. That is why I call myself a hunter of cruelty."

She felt something from him then, like a determination and a tenderness all at once. Smiling, she reached out to touch him, her fingers sliding over the muscles of his arm with the movement of their horses. "You, _melamin_, are a Hunter of Peace."

He looked at her, and as their eyes met, she felt that same flare of warmth she had felt when first she had greeted him with his name. He stopped his horse for a moment, and she followed suit. Then his fingers touched her cheek just barely, and she tingled where they moved, finding herself exceedingly glad that he did not wear gloves. The coolness of his palm touched her cheek, he leaned closer to her, and she thought he would kiss her. But instead his fingers trailed down the hair that sat in front of her pointed ears, and he merely replied, "Yes, I suppose that I am."

She was certain that he had smiled, just a little.

Three hours later, any trace of smiles had disappeared. D was growing both frustrated, and even, she thought, a little frightened. Aéllanwen, acutely aware of these upsetting emotions spilling from her companion, had taken to twisting her reins between her hands, so tightly that they were almost stretching under the strain. She had long been debating whether or not to ask him what was wrong, but feared that under the stress he would not appreciate her adding to his frustration. Still, she knew that if something did not soon happen, she would go mad. She felt close to tears already.

Finally, when he had dismounted to look at something on the ground that she herself could not see, she joined him on the ground. He had knelt, and had laid his left hand on the mossy forest floor, as if he could feel something that was not there. Coming up behind him, she laid her hand on his shoulder. Even through his thick armour, she felt him tense. Trying to pour all the love and comfort she possessed for him into their connection, she spoke his name slowly and softly, as if he would spook and run away.

"Aidan," she whispered, voice trembling. "What is it? What is wrong?"

There was a long moment before he stood up and turned to face her.

"The trail…is grown cold, Aéllanwen. There are no recent traces of the vampire here, I…" His face contorted into a scowl of frustration. "There are no recent traces of him within easy riding distance of Mirkwood. The only conclusion I can come to is that…either he has outsmarted me, _again_, or he is hiding more than a day's ride from here."

_Serene._ "But this is good, is it not?" she asked as evenly as she could, though his tone upset her greatly. Rarely did he allow his emotions to enter his voice. "It may mean he has left, right? It may mean that he has decided to give up this pursuit."

"Or it may mean that he is simply waiting for me to come find him, and then he will simply take you while I am not here!" he shouted, flinging one arm out harshly. "Or it may mean he is trying to lure us from the safety of your home, where we will be infinitely more vulnerable. It could mean anything, Aéllanwen, and I am helpless to know which is right! I am his puppet; I am no longer the hunter, I am the prey! He is toying with me!"

Guilt consumed her. Tears stung her eyes, but she stubbornly refused to cry in front of him. "I…" her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat vigorously. "I am sorry."

His eyes narrowed, and he turned to her in surprise. "What?"

_Serene._ "I am sorry." She turned away, hugging herself. "I know it is because of me that you are thus crippled. I have become your weakness. You said so yourself, once." She was shocked at how even her voice was, now. "You cannot do as you wish because you are ever worried for what may happen to me. Had you never come to Mirkwood, you would have been able to pursue the vampire as you wished. Now your honor binds you to us. So…I am sorry. If this had never happened, perhaps you would have killed the vampire before _anyone_ could have been hurt."

"Or perhaps," he replied, still looking at her, "he would have killed you first, without anything to stop him. And then your family and your kingdom would have been bereft."

"But at least you would have been happy," she whispered.

"No," he said fiercely, surprising her. "I wouldn't. I would have continued as I was, hopelessly lonely, nearly meaningless, nothing but a machine meant to destroy, and I would have remained so until I died. God only knows how long that would have taken."

The tears would no longer be denied. She felt them slipping down her cheeks, as if they were burning a path in her skin. She had not wanted him to see her cry! "I'm frightened, Aidan. I'm scared to death. I'm sorry. I've tried to be strong. I've tried to be serene, and calm, and…but…I don't…"

She was startled to feel the touch of his hand on her face, and jerked away before she realised what she was doing, whirling to face him. "Oh!" she squeaked when their eyes met, and she realised how her actions could be taken the wrong way. But he did not look hurt, nor did she feel any injury from him. Instead, he only replaced his hand on her cheek, and brought the other up to frame her face.

"I know," he said softly. He met her forehead with his own. "I know. It isn't right that you should know this kind of terror. I am sorry. I am sorry that you have suffered like this. I wish I could have shielded you from it. I wish I could have ended it the moment I arrived here." He threaded the long fingers of one hand into her hair as he spoke. "You are strong, Aéllanwen," he said with conviction. "You are very strong. You have survived this long, and I swear you will see the end of this." His other hand moved down her face, the pad of his thumb brushing for a moment across her lips before he kissed her softly there.

It wasn't a kiss of passion. It wasn't even a kiss of need. It was comfort. He took the comfort and the love she had given to him only moments before and returned it in full. He caressed her mouth gently, opening her lips beneath his to touch her even deeper, and she felt so young and foolish and ignorant…more than that, she knew that she was, especially in his presence. And yet it didn't matter. She was glad to learn from him. As she was teaching him the emotions of love, he was teaching her the actions.

When they parted, he allowed her to take a moment to hold him close to her, her arms tight around his waist, under his cloak, and to press her face into his chest. She did not even reach his neck, he was so tall, and when he bent down to press his face into her hair, she felt as if she were shielded from all harm.

"_Amin mela lle,_" she whispered.

"_Tha gaol agam ort-fhèin,_" he replied. _God help us._

Late that night, after darkness had long fallen, when the elf-maid known as Aéllanwen waited in safety with her brother, just outside her father's solar, where her hunter had long been discussing his discoveries of that day with the Lord of Mirkwood in worried and exhausted tones, a shadow crept over the largest bedroom in the palace, where the Lady of Mirkwood, alone, awaited the return of her husband.

_Translations:_

_Melamin-"My love"_

_Amin mela lle- "I love you."_

_Tha gaol agam ort-fhèin- (Scots Gaelic)(pronounce: Hah GEUL AH-kum orsht-HEH-een)- "I love you, too."_

_A/N- Ack! All that wait and I ended a short chapter with a cliffie! Please don't hurt me. hides Besides, it's filler. Next chapter it gets really interesting. Anyway, many cheers and a cookie to anyone who recognises the phrase "Hunter of Peace" and can tell me where it came from. :) Please do review! Constructive criticism is very very welcome, but please, no flames. Flames are useless to me in every way. If you do not like my piece, I'm sorry, but there are many talented authors on this site , and I hope you will find something that suits you. :)_


	9. Chapter Eight

_A/N: Holy bleeping mackerel, how long has it been? I want to send my thanks to everyone who is reading this, because it means you haven't given up on me. I admit that the more time that goes by, the harder it gets to write this, because I feel so disjointed from the beginning of the story. I don't think this story is living up to its full potential, but I want to finish it anyway, because I think it does have potential, and I hope to come back and rewrite it once I've finished it._

_Thanks to Andy for proofing it, and giving me honest and helpful thoughts on the dialogue and everything else._

_As always, reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are appreciated. Flames ARE NOT._

_Whee! Here goes! We're creeping towards endgame. Enjoy, you guys._

Falling Into Grace

Lady Blackmour  
Chapter 8

"_Could we bend the laws of nature? Could a lion love a lamb?_

_Who could see beyond this surface? Who will love me as I am?"_

_-From "Side Show"_

"_Atara!_"

Aéllanwen's cry brought Legolas and D rushing out of the solar almost before she had fallen silent. As soon as they emerged, she turned watery blue eyes to her father and ran to him, clutching at the front of his tunic in something like desperation.

"_Ada_!" she cried. "I cannot feel my mother! She is gone…she is gone! _Ada_, something terrible has happened to her!"

Perhaps another elf would have asked how she knew this with such certainty when she and her mother had been separated by several walls, but Legolas knew better than to question the connection they shared. He took his daughter's hand in his, and they were off in a moment, with her brother and D on their heels.

They reached the royal bedchambers in record time. Legolas froze as he entered. Behind him, D took stock of the room. The chair at the dressing table was on its side, a hairbrush on the floor. One of the curtains was torn, as if it had been grasped as a last attempt to prevent abduction, but overall there was little sign of a struggle. Aéllanwen's hands flew to her face, and she burst into tears where she stood. Next to him, D heard Gryphondal utter what could only have been a curse in his native language.

But Legolas, with a frightening calm, was walking towards where the brush lay carelessly thrown to the ground. Slowly, he bent to pick it up, straightened, ran his fingers over where a few strands of dark hair still clung to the bristles. He inhaled sharply, and then his breath escaped him in a shuddering breath before his legs seemed to collapse beneath him and he knelt on the smooth stone floor, one word escaping him:

"No…"

They had been arguing for hours. Aéllanwen sat off to the side in her father's solar as he and D discussed the best course of action to return her mother safely. Legolas had been prepared to send an army of elves after her the instant he had discovered her missing. D had pointed out coldly that they would die without ever seeing their enemy. D had suggested he go alone, as he was capable of making himself unknown to the vampire. Gryphondal, always a little too hotheaded, had pointed out that this would leave his sister unprotected, which was unacceptable, as she was the true target. Aéllanwen had not been unaware of the tinge of guilt D had felt at that reminder.

But it was nothing to the guilt she herself bore.

For her sake, not one, but two elves had now fallen, her own mother included. Was her life worth two others? She did not think so, and yet they were sacrificing all to protect her. D had been crippled, unable to do as he wished, because he was forced to stay by her side. He had had the title of Hunter torn from him, had been made a simple body guard, a servant even. It left a taste in her mouth like ash, like bile. She hated that she had done this. She hated that Dynariel had been hurt, that she would never recover. She hated that her mother would now be the one to suffer. And not just her mother, her father as well, for she did not know if he could survive the loss of his soul in this manner.

Enough. Enough, she was not worth this.

"Stop it." Even she was surprised at the cold tone in her voice. All three turned to look at her.

"I am weary of this," she continued. "It is wrong that others should be sacrificed for me. This vampire has held us in his grasp too long, and I will not have it any longer. I will go with D, and I will confront him myself."

Legolas look at her incredulously. "What foolishness is this? You would bring yourself right to the creature? And if he gains your power, more will die!"

"I will be with D! He will protect me as best he can, and he will defeat this vampire before he can take me! If I stay here, he will simply come while D is away and all will be lost no matter! This cannot go on forever, _Atar_. You know this. We must at least save _Ataramin_. I will go with D, _Atar_. I must do this my own way. It must be finished."

He looked at her for a long moment, then finally, with a great sigh that seemed to deflate him somewhat, he nodded. "I dispise this. But you are grown, and I cannot tell you how you will live your life. Nor can I deny your wish to end this. I know how it has been a torment for you, to live in this purgatory for so long. Go then."

Her relief swept through her in a wave. She felt almost weak with it. She could not smile in this situation, but her feelings must have been obvious on her face, because when she met D's eyes, his reaction to her was obvious with or without her empathy.

"I imagine I like this as little as your father, if not even less," he said. "But I will not deny you either. Aéllanwen, I do not expect that…" He did not finish the thought, trying a different tack instead. "Please tell me that you comprehend what you are putting at stake. What this may mean for both of us."

_I do not expect that we will survive._

D looked at her for a long moment. "Nor I," he said at last, and for a moment she saw what was almost a smile on his lips.

They left just at dawn, in order to have the most time before they had to concern themselves with attack from the vampire. They had been up all night preparing; they had not slept at all, but D rarely slept anyway, and Aéllanwen had her determination to keep her going.

Once they were separated from her father, D had taken Aéllanwen aside. "I want you to understand something," he had said, sternly, but not quite harshly. "I am not used to working with anyone. I will do my best to protect you, but you will have to keep up, and you may have to keep watch over yourself."

He paused.

"You are…important to me, Aéllanwen. But I cannot fail in this."

She smiled sadly at this, and when she lay her hand on his cheek, he only flinched a little. "I understand, _melamin_. I am…terrible to put you in this position. And I know this. Yet I cannot seem to stop myself from being so selfish." She laughed. "I'd like to say I'm doing this for others. For my people. For my mother and father and brother. But truly? I am doing it for myself. Because I cannot _stand_ to live like this any longer."

He blinked, and she was aware of some frustration in him. "I am not certain my influence on you is altogether good."

This time she laughed more naturally, despite the fear beneath the surface. "In that case," she leaned forward, and she knew that were he any other man, he would have reacted to her closeness. The feelings coming off of him were what she had learned to recognize as his version of nervousness. "If that is how you feel, then perhaps _my_ influence on _you_ had been altogether _very_ good." She had kissed him, then, lightly on the mouth. In the back of her mind, she was surprised at her own actions, but aware that it was the acceptance of the danger that made her bold. What surprised her truly, though, was his reaction, which was most unlike him.

When she would have pulled away, suddenly his arms were around her, one hand at the back of her head, the other around her waist, holding her tightly to the coldness of his armour. A part of her wished that could feel the shape of his body, but most of her was entirely distracted by the kiss. It was most unlike the previous kiss they had shared. There was something of desperation here. His lips parted over hers, and she followed suit without even thinking. When he deepened the kiss, it was as if a madness had come over her. Her arms were around his neck, and the smell of him was in her senses, and she pressed herself as close to him as possible, trying to find the bits of cool skin that were not covered by his gear. She was burning, on fire, and the feeling of desperation in him seemed to pour into her, like water, but perhaps more like oil, for it only encouraged the flame.

She had found herself suddenly held away from him. His eyes were a strange colour, one she had not seen before. They were still mostly grey, but there was a tint in them like red, and his canines looked longer, all of the sudden. And he actually _looked_ ruffled, perhaps for the first time since she'd known him. She felt completely dazed herself, and somewhat disappointed, though truly she knew he was correct in stopping them.

"I am sorry," he finally spoke, once all hints of red had bled from his irises, and his teeth had returned to their original length. "I should not have done that."

She shook her head ruefully. "It's all right. I did not exhibit what could be called self control."

He seemed to sigh. "I meant what I said, Aéllanwen. You are…the _most_ important thing to me now. I will do everything in my power to protect you. If this can end well, I will see it done."

And so here they were. Aéllanwen had traded the, quiet, white mare she usually rode for a swift black gelding. It was more a gesture of comfort than anything else. Aéllanwen knew full well that Rayven could smell her before he would ever see her anyway, and that even the swiftest horse had no chance against the speed of a vampire.

Comfort. The stars knew they had little enough of it to go around. D must have known this, for he said nothing about the futility of it all. Then again, perhaps it was simply that he was D, and tended to say nothing about _anything_.

They left her kingdom behind very quickly. Soon Aéllanwen could no longer see the gates at the front of the village. She looked back one last time, then no more.

"What are you thinking?"

She looked at D in mild shock, but he had his eyes forward, on the path ahead. She looked ahead as well, smiling. "I am thinking that this should feel much more epic than it does. I am certain that after this, my life will never be the same. And yet, I cannot seem to feel this is different than any journey I may take. Perhaps I am simply resigned."

D was silent for so long she was certain that he would not reply, which was neither shocking nor upsetting to her; however, she was therefore surprised when he did reply, and with words of comfort no less. "I do not think that it's resignation that causes you to feel as you do, but rather that gentle peace which you have always had about you. Because you have always done as you should, you do not fear what will come. I have not always done right, and I have feared. But when I am with you, I do not fear. It is what drew me to you."

"Aidan," she said softly, feeling wonderfully touched by his candor.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, giving her that tiny, sad smile of his. "Of course, it is also what drew the vampire to you, so perhaps you should not be grateful for it. He sees it as a great power in you."

Aéllanwen returned the smile sadly. "It is not so great a power. It took me a long time to learn to live with the feelings of others." She looked ahead again. "When I was young, they ran rampant in me. I was almost wild, for a time. Most unbecoming of my species, and especially one of the royal family. I suppose that I had to come to terms with the feelings of others, and as a result, my own feelings. Despite our outward appearance, we elves feel just as strongly as any human, and perhaps moreso. I simply felt it double. Without my mother to help me..." She stopped suddenly, remembering what had sent them along this desperate past. She sent what felt like her millionth prayer to the heavens that her mother would be all right when they found her. "This Rayven will be rather disappointed to discover that my abilities are not so wonderful after all," she added finally, much subdued.

D was resolute. "He will not live to find out."

That evening, as dark began to fall, they searched for a place to sleep. D felt that he could better protect her if they were in one place, rather than moving.

"If he comes looking for us, then a fight will be inevitable. However, if I am still, I will be better able to sense him early. And I do not want to be the one to invite a confrontation in the dark. If I come upon him, I would prefer it to be daylight."

Aéllanwen was certainly not going to argue with him, and was grateful for the chance to rest as they settled at the base of a massive tree. They did not light a fire. Although it would have made little difference to Rayven, there were still several other unsavory creatures that called Mirkwood home, and Aéllanwen felt it would be best to avoid their notice, especially so far from the elven settlement.

Aéllanwen made her dinner out of crusty bread and some fruit. She offered some to D, but he refused. Having seen to her horse, she prepared to bed down for the evening. D was to stay awake and keep watch. Aéllanwen soon found that sleep was elusive. Even with her cloak, she was cold without a fire, and despite her exhaustion, she was too on edge to truly relax. She had slept outside of her bed many times in her life, but couldn't get comfortable on the ground.

After what seemed like hours of lying awake, she surprised and momentarily terrified to feel herself suddenly lifted from the ground. Her terror abated instantly, however, when she looked up to meet the grey eyes of her hunter-turned-guard. Silently, he settled his back against the tree with her in his lap. She blinked up at him in shock. "Aidan, what are you-?"

"You must rest," he answered succinctly.

"Yes, but…you must keep watch. I will be fine. Please, do not-"

"I can keep watch as well here as anywhere else. Take what time you have, Aéllanwen."

"Take-" She gasped as she took his meaning, the fight going out of her almost instantly. "Aidan," she said softly.

"Sleep."

"Mmm," she agreed softly, already feeling somewhat soothed by his nearness. Despite the constant coolness of his skin, he held a comforting warmth, and his hair where it brushed her face was silky. Pressing her face against the space on his neck where pale flesh was exposed, she was surrounded by the scent of him. Her exhaustion was suddenly even more acute. As she began to slip into unconsciousness, she felt him press his nose into her hair, inhaling deeply. He lifted his head again, staring out into the trees, but his arms tightened around her.

She slept.

They traveled for another half a day before D slowed his horse, holding up his hand for her to do the same. He dismounted, moving to the base of a tree that she would never have looked at twice, and moved aside some of the underbrush. There was an entrance of some sort.

"Is that a cave?" Aéllanwen asked in astonishment, coming to look over his shoulder.

"Yes," he answered. "There is probably a larger entrance somewhere nearby that the vampire uses more regularly. This is just a small chimney entrance, but he is nearby, and this will perhaps give us some element of surprise." He looked up at the sky. The sun was shining weakly through the thick canopy.

"Do we have enough time?" she asked.

"We have little choice," D replied. "We should have some hours of daylight yet, although I do not know if it will be enough. However, it seems we have little choice at this point. If we wait here, Rayven will surely detect out presence once night falls, and come looking for us." He drew his blade very slowly. "I do not like meeting him on his turf, but I suppose I knew that we would anyway. Still, I'd rather try and take him while he is asleep."

Aéllanwen nodded. "Very well, then. Please, lead the way."

"Draw your bow. It will not kill him, but it may distract him long enough…"

Without waiting for a reply, he dropped down into the cavern. Taking a deep breath, she followed.


End file.
